Darkness Rising
by snoopykid
Summary: Sequel to Hands of Time. With the crew of the Jolly Roger safely home and Peter Pan no longer a threat, one would think that everyone could finally have their happy ending right? Wrong! There is a great and terrible evil that is about to descend up the land that has not been seen in over a millennium. Can the Light finally vanqiush the Darkness for good? Or are they doomed to fail?
1. Chapter 1

So I know I have many in progress stories, however that has never stopped me from getting an idea so here it is. Based on your requests and the way I left the ending of 'Hands of Time', this is the sequel. Hope you all enjoy this one as you have enjoyed that one.

**Darkness Rising**

Once Upon a Time, over a millennium ago, there were many lands joined together. They all lived in peace and prosperity, until one day a dark and sinister power descended upon the realm. This darkness turned the once prosperous land into one of desolate and decay. The realm was shrouded in darkness by the evil entity. The people of the realm were thrown into utter turmoil as the Dark entity started to enslave them, by stealing their souls and turning them into dark, sinister, and demonic creatures.

This terrible rein lasted one hundred years until one day there was an uprising. The rulers of each land formed an alliance to bring down the Darkness. Together they harnessed a greater power and sealed away the darkness and all the chaos and destruction forever…or so they thought.

After the evil was vanquished, the royal families came together to once again unite the land and return it to its former glory. However another war broke out and each royal tried to take this great power for their own. Only one stood, uncorrupted by this great and terrible power, and used it to banish each land into its own world and universe, with no memory of the greater kingdoms that they once were. It was to be their fate and their curse for all of time.

Now sitting in a Land Without Magic, amongst the vastness of passing time in the great pyramids, the last wielder willed the power away into the vast universe, hoping it would never have to be willed again. The royal is weak as she sits on the pyramid looking down at the people, oblivious to their ancestral heritage. She feels herself fading fast and looks up at the sun. Her last prayer is that they would remain that way for all of time.

The Great Power remained in the universe untouched and unsoiled for many eons. Its solitary purpose was to find a new host, who was worthy of its power. Then one day a great tragedy occurred in one of the kingdoms, whose heritage could have been traced back to the Greater Kingdom, the Enchanted Forest. A dark curse casted by the Evil Queen descended upon the realm, stripping everyone and everything of their Happy Endings. A babe was born in the mix of the tragedy, the Savior. Before the babe could be sent to safety to escape the curse the Great Power entered the babe and had remained dormant inside of her for twenty-eight long years; until such a time when it is needed.

Now sitting in the Shadow Realm, the Dark entity sits; growing ever stronger by feeding of the pain and suffering of the souls who have entered. He knows that he needs to act, claim his revenge for the one who had sealed him away. In the darkness a clawed hand creates a mist and laughs evilly at the image: for the blonde savior sleeps in her bed totally unaware of what is about to transpire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness Rising**

It was still perpetually dark outside, which is why Henry was confused when he woke up. He sat up in bed and looked around until his eyes landed on the digital clock next to his bed, "One in the morning?" He asked himself out loud while rubbing his eyes. Why was he up at one in the morning? Then that was when he heard it…whimpering from the bed immediately next to his, Emma's bed.

Henry shook his head trying to get the cobwebs out. He had thought that her nightmares would stop once they had gotten back home. They had managed to rescue Neal and had gotten safely back to Storybrooke without any major issues…and by major he meant that there was no secret attacks, just the only downfall was that Emma was now suffering nightmares from her attack with the shadow creatures no matter how hard she attempted to blow them off as nothing.

He threw the covers off his legs, climbed out of his bed, and slowly approached hers. From what he could see in the darkness, she was lying on her back, her eyes closed and brow furrowed. Her short, rapid breaths as she turned her head and squirmed under the covers told him she was indeed having another nightmare.

Her whimpering grew louder, causing Henry to wince and listen for any movement downstairs signifying that his grandparents heard her. Hearing nothing he sank down on the edge of the bed, "Shh," he whispered to her in an effort to calm her down. "It's okay. I am here."

His soothing whispers didn't quiet her and in fact they only got louder and she started to grumble, "No please," she started to plea, "not them…Please. NO!" She yelled now.

His heart stopped and now he started to hear movement and footsteps coming up the stairs, "Mom! Wake up!" He yelled now trying to wake her, "Emma! Wake up!" But it was not working and Emma was starting to cry and thrash around in the bed.

The door opened and Henry turned to see Snow and David entering the room, "What is going on?!" Snow asked taking in the scene of her grandson trying to wake the thrashing and crying blonde up.

"Mom started having a nightmare and now I can't wake her up at all!" Henry said as Snow and David moved to their daughter's side.

David looked at his daughter's distorted face and cringed at the sight. It was a painful reminder of what Snow and Henry's faces was like in the red room. Him and Snow tried to shake the woman as hard as they could, "Emma wake up!"

Emma continued to thrash around on her back, with her hands covering her ears like a child who didn't want to listen to what someone said, while her legs kicked the mattress, "Stop! Please! It was not my fault!" She tried to plead, begging to be understood, "I didn't mean too! Please…believe me!" She yelled. Snow and David froze immediately as her screams turned into sobs and now she curled herself into a ball, "I didn't mean too…don't…don't send me away…I don't want to go back…"

Snow looks at David briefly and then she hears another sob and turns to see her grandson in the doorway looking distraught and helpless. In the past, he used to be able to calm his mother down, she knows; however tonight is utterly different…tonight is the worst Snow has ever heard. She gives David a look and motions him to go to Henry; he looks at her then back at his daughter. He is definitely torn, however when he looks at Henry he relents and goes over to his grandson as Snow turns back to her daughter as she lets out another plead, "Please…Mommy," Snow winces, "Daddy," David winces, "don't go…Henry…don't take him…" Henry winces against David's hold. He wonders what kind of dream she is having…then he vaguely recalls the night on the ship…the night when Peter Pan showed her worst fears…one was when David and Snow had taken him away from Emma.

Snow swallows hard and sits down by Emma's bed and said softly, "Shush, Emma." Snow's hand stroked Emma's cheek as she continues nice and soft, "Its' okay, its' not real. Come back Emma, come back to me…to us," She gently crooned into her ear, her hand still stroking her cheek. Emma's cries continued although they were not as loud or desperate.

"I will protect you…I will not let you down again," Emma cried now, "I promise…please, help me… I won't let you die…" Henry's eyes were wide as he now looked at his grandfather, whose grip tightened on his shoulder. Dying? What? He wondered.

David and Snow shared a heartbreaking look. They never wanted Emma to have this burden and now knowing that the wardrobe could have taken two made their hearts twist painfully. Snow shook her head and tried to block out Emma's renewed crying and tried to focus on waking Emma up, "I'm fine, Emma. So is David and Henry. Everyone's okay. We are home," Snow's gentle voice reasoned as Emma started to calm down some, "Please wake up. Come back to me Emma." She pleaded again, "Come on, Emma. Wake up. Wake up for me, sweetie."

"I won't let you hurt them," Emma said now her voice threatening and her body started glowing.

"Mom?" Henry called out as he now tried to wiggle out of David's hold.

"Snow?" David called trying to hold onto Henry.

Snow was momentarily frozen by what was happening, but quickly regaining herself she then tried to tap Emma's cheek, "Emma, come on sweetie."

"Mom-Dad-Henry! NO!" Emma called out as she tried to move away from Snow.

"Wake up Emma!" Snow was in Emma's face as she delivered the final hard slap to Emma's face.

Then without warning Emma sat up quickly, causing Snow to move out of the way a little before Emma knocked her head into hers. David and Henry gasped as Emma's eyes roamed the room until they landed on Snow's face. With a small cry of relief, she flung himself at her, her arms wrapping around her stomach as she pressed her face into her chest and gathered in sharp, breathless gasps. Snow wrapped her arm around her shoulder and cradled his head, running her hand through her long hair. Snow wondered briefly if this is how it would have been if Emma had nightmares when she was little.

"Shhhh, it's okay. It's okay." Snow whispered to her as she placed a kiss on her head.

Emma's silent cries filled the room as David and Henry looked at one another and moved closer to mother and daughter. David sat on the edge of the bed and wraps his arms around Snow and Emma and then Henry joins in as he tries to get a bit closer to his mother.

After a few moments Emma calms down and they release the group hug. There is a moment of silence as Emma tries to collect herself as what had just occurred comes crashing down on her…she just had a nightmare…the most brutal one yet. She swallows a large lump in her throat as she recalled every sound, every smell; pretty much every blessed detail under the sun. Just thinking about it brought a sick feeling to the pit of her stomach, "Mom?" She hears her son's voice come, "Are you ok?"

Emma shakes her head and pulls him in and breathes in his scent. He is alive…he is here…he is safe, "I almost lost you again kid…"

Ever since her ordeal with Pan and the shadows, she has tried to be more open with her feelings in regards to her family. As much as she wishes, she cannot turn back the hands of time…just like she had told Neal…she really did love him once upon a time…and it is clear that she still does…however they were both honest and said that they grew up and moved on…

"I am still here," Henry stated softly as his mother hugged him harder, "I am not going anywhere."

Emma chuckled softly, "You better not kid."

Snow and David smiled a bit at the exchanged, "Well I think a cup of hot coco is in order." Snow suggested looking at the time on the clock as it changed to one-thirty.

"I agree," David said getting up and then helped Snow up, "nothing is healthier than a chocolate sugar based drink this early in the morning."

Emma looked at the clock as she pulled away from her son and immediately felt guilty, "Uhm…yea sorry-"

"Nope," Snow stated firmly, "you do not get to apologize for this."

Emma rubbed the back of her head as Henry started to help her up, "Yea, after all you helped us with our nightmares."

Emma sighed as she got up, the kid was right. She recalls the nights she had helped the three of them with their nightmares about the red room when she and Snow first returned home from the Enchanted Forest. Now those were the nights of hell; "Alight," Emma relented, "I will not apologize."

"Good." David said throwing an arm around his daughter who did not flinch away from the contact.

Once they were downstairs, Snow had put the water on as David, Emma, and Henry sat around the table, "So do you want to talk about it?" Henry asked after a few moments of silence.

"Henry," Snow chided not wanting to push Emma.

"No its ok…I was actually waiting for one of you to ask," Emma answered while playing with the swan necklace that Neal had given back to her when they first arrived home.

In truth, she really had been waiting to be asked about what her nightmare was, and even though when they were on the Roger she denied all claims to having nightmares, somehow they always had gotten her to talk about them. Emma took in a deep breath through her mouth and said, "It started the same way like it has been. We are in the Enchanted Forest, playing outside the castle. It was a bright sunny day and we are laughing and playing and then the sky turns dark…almost like-" Emma released a shiver and shook her head. Snow, David and Henry did not need the reference, for they knew all too well what that reference would have been.

Emma swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and continued the explanation, "After that you guys are then ripped away from me as _**he**_ starts talking…mocking me again in that snake like form." Henry sees a spark in his mother's eyes as she talks about Pan in that demon cobra form, "We start fighting. Like really fighting: magic, sword fighting, the whole nine yards…it is when I am about to finish him off that he reveals that unless I submit that you all die."

Snow and David watch as Emma rubbed her eyes. They could see the raw emotion coming out, but neither of them makes a move to comfort her. They learned that it was best to hold out until Emma was done explaining, and then offer her the support that she needed. Henry watched as his mother tried to regain control. He wanted to offer something, anything to help, but he didn't know how; so he waited patiently as she continued, "He starts to torture you and then I start to plead with him…beg him not to harm you guys. Then he laughs and the dream changes. I am in-I do not know what-almost like a partial Twilight Zone setting: two different worlds at the same time. However each setting is the same: dark, desolate, degraded…almost like the Black Plague in England hit."

Snow watches as Emma's eyes become unfocused and notices how she is no longer looking at them, but through them. It is as if her mind is no longer in the present, but back in the dream, "The smell is horrendous, the color of the waters is red, fires set around, and the sky is black with smoke. But that is not what was scary…it was the people," Emma said as her body started shaking.

"What is wrong with them?" Henry whispers not sure if he wants the answer or not.

Emma shivers once more and the tone of her voice monotonous, "They are yelling at me. Telling me that what had taken place was my fault; that I failed to protect them. They are chasing after me, demanding my head. Then I am in a trial area and you guys are passing judgment," Emma looks away from them, almost afraid that she will see the dead, cold, accusatory look in her family's depths, "I try to plead with you, begging you to help me, I try and promise you that I will not let you die. But before you could speak, Pan comes back and he has you all hostage again and I demand that he release you, but he just laughs and laughs and says I deserve this torment and he-"

"It's ok Emma," Snow finally states gently as she reaches over the table to grab her daughter's hands which is tightening around the mug of her hot chocolate, when Emma flinches at the contact Snow's heart sinks a bit as she continues, "we are here and that is all that matters. Pan is gone, you sealed him away remember?"

Emma continues to avoid their looks. She knows that while that is true, she wonders how much longer that fact will remain, "Emma, please look at us," she hears her father begging her.

She takes another deep breath and looks at them cautiously, "You know that we love you right?" David asks while also grasping her hands.

Emma nods, not trusting herself to speak. Henry notices how Emma is trying to close herself off and also places a hand on top of his grandparents' and hopes that this will help his mother realize that everything was ok, "You are not alone in this mom," he says gently, "we are here for you no matter what."

Emma once again swallowed hard and took her hands out of her families grip and whipped her eyes. Then her gaze went to the clock on the microwave and she started to get up, "I am going to catch a few more hours of sleep," she said and she retreated back to the room.

Henry, Snow, and David exchanged confused glances, "Did I push too hard?" Henry asked a bit worried.

Snow placed a hand on his shoulder as they heard the bedroom door closed, "No Henry, this is new territory for all of us."

"Yea, Emma knows how we feel. Besides I think we all could use a bit more sleep." David said as he got up and collected the empty mugs.

Henry sighed and also got up from the table, "I hope your right. See you in a bit." And he too made his way to the bedroom.

Snow and David sighed as they heard the door open and then close. Looking at each other they turned the kitchen light off and made their way back to bed without another word.

Emma in the meantime laid in bed fully dressed. Being in the system and out on her own, she learned how to quickly yet quietly prepare for an escape in less than five minutes. When she heard Henry coming up the stairs she jumped into bed and faced away from the door laying as still as possible.

She must fooled Henry into thinking she was asleep, because she heard him make his way to the bed on the floor. Once she heard Henry settle himself back into his comfortable position, she waited until she heard his breath steady out. She then got up and went to his side and placed a kiss on his forehead, "I will protect you. I promise." Then she made her way out of the room.

Once she was down stairs, she listened quietly by her parent's room. Hearing nothing she looked in and saw her father's arm draped around her mother and listening closely she heard their slow and steady breaths. Not risking the chance of getting caught she did not enter, but stayed by the curtain and said quietly, "I will protect you just like you protected me." She vowed, "I will not let you down."

She then quietly and stealthy kept around the small apartment and gathered her keys and phone, then she made her way out the door and into the early morning just as the sun began to rise in the east.


	3. Chapter 3

So I have finally gotten around to watching my season 2 DVDs and now the flood gates of inspiration have opened! Once again thank you for all of the support and reviews!

**Darkness Rising**

"_Do you know what this is, Emma?_" Hook's voice echoed in her mind as she saw the scene of Rumpelstiltskin's cell swim before her. She saw him dangling the mummified bean that was on his chain in front of her.

Emma heard her voice as she saw her own eyes widen as she had gasped out, "_The bean that the giant kept_."

She saw Hook smirk as he purred, "_Yes, indeed. A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquest, but this…_" She could feel her heart breaking as she could very well relate to how he was describing the bean that he was now looking at, "_well, this is much more than a mere trinket. This is a symbol. Something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility… Now look at it. Dried up, dead, useless_," For some reason that was unknown to her, she felt like the words were a knife. A sharp knife, much like a dagger threw her heart as his voice became laced with venom, "_much like you. The time for making deals is done, just as I'm done…With you._"

With a sudden gasp of air, Emma's head flew off her coat as she placed a hand to her rapidly beating heart. She swallowed the huge lump in her throat as her senses were being attacked by the salt air in the area and her memory was slowly returning to her as she recalled the previous few hours. After she had left the apartment, she went to the station to retrieve a few things from the Sheriff car: a blanket, a small flask (which was hidden in the trunk where the spare tire was kept), and a picture of her family.

Then she slowly had made her way to the beach where Henry's castle used to be. She allowed the light breeze to engulf her senses as she tried to clear her mind. The small flask was drained and slightly buried in the sand. At some point, she had come to realize, she must have fallen back asleep; and for whatever reason, she had the memory of Hook abandoning them in Rumple's cell.

Taking a shaky breath, she stood up and she shook the sand out of her hair that had accumulated and started to pace. Ever since that night on the ship, she wanted to avoid the fact that somehow her magic had grown. The shaman had come to her in a dream and had given her a warning…that darkness was coming. Gold had mentioned that he too received the same warning as well; however ever since then they had not discussed the matter, nor even tried to harness her magic that had suddenly grown.

Stopping she looked over to the ocean and caught a brief glimpse of the Jolly Roger's outline in the distance. Hook had said that he was not going anywhere, but to help 'patrol' the sea. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the outline, remembering how kind Hook was to her after the ordeal. He had taught her how to sail, how to read a map, a bit of astronomy, and how to sense the change in weather patterns.

Sighing she closed her eyes and focused her mind. She allowed her senses to be calmed as she focused on her breathing. It was then that she sensed something…something different in the atmosphere around her. Opening her eyes she caught a glimpse as the Jolly Roger made its way back to the docks, however her eyes looked toward the sky. Seeing the dark clouds in the distance, she knew it was a sign…a storm was coming…and she knew that the time had come. With that thought in mind, she began picking up the stuff she had brought with her and made her way back to town.

Neal stretched and yawned as he made his way to the kitchen in his father's house. His father had nearly begged him to live with Belle and himself when they had returned home from the Enchanted Forest. He clearly could tell that his father had really changed for the better and deciding that it would only be fair, he gave his father the benefit of the doubt and moved his stuff from the Inn, to the house.

Although he had been living with his father and Belle for almost a few weeks now, the awkwardness has not fully left him yet. Once he reached the kitchen, he put on a pot of coffee and listened for any sign of his father and Belle. He heard laughing coming from his father's study and shuddered. Yes he was happy that his father was happy, yet it was just so….awkward for him; which is why when there was a knock on the door he was relieved, "I'll get it," he called out when all laughing had stopped.

Reaching the door he ran a hand through his knotted hair and was incredibly surprised when he opened it, "Emma?"

"Neal?" she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember?" He asked as he noticed that she started playing with the swan keychain that she wore as a necklace, "What are you doing here?"

She darted her eyes away from him, signaling that he was not going to like what he heard. Sure enough his suspicions were confirmed as she responded, "I came to talk to your father."

"Why? Is everything ok?" He asked concerned. Their love may be broken, but that did not change the fact that he cared deeply for her. Not only her of course, but for Henry as well, and anything involving his father, he was still wary about.

Emma sighed and looked him in the eye, "Everything is ok, but I need to talk to him. Is he here?"

Seeing that is all that he was going to get from her, he moved aside, "Yea he is in the study. Come on in."

She moved passed him and he could tell that despite her assurance for everything to be fine, it clearly wasn't. Henry had filled him in once they had returned about what had happened in Neverland, including how Emma had battled Pan not only once, but twice. Henry also explained about going into Emma's memories, which led to getting ripped a new one from everyone about how he had left Emma alone and pregnant; so he had to sit everyone down and re-explain how Pinocchio told him about not only who he was, but how Emma was supposed to break the curse.

As he led her to the kitchen he saw something else he did not like. She had deep, dark circles under her eyes and the usual shine in them was not there, "Want some coffee? I am sure they will be out in like five minutes." He offered to get her more comfortable in the awkward atmosphere.

There was still laughing coming from the study, as Emma looked away and said, "Yea sure. Coffee sounds perfect."

As he poured the coffee, he asked, "Cream and sugar? Or do you still take it black?"

"Black," Emma responded as she looked toward the hallway, "so have you walked in on them yet?"

"Excuse me?" He asked as he handed her the cup, pretending not to have heard the question.

Emma looked at him as she took her cup, "Don't make me ask the question again."

Neal smirked as he watched her take a sip of the coffee, "I take it you walked in on your parents." Emma punched him lightly on the arm, which he pretended to be wounded, "What? You asked me that question completely out of the blue, and yet I am not allowed to make assumptions? How is that right?"

"Fine to confirm your 'assumption', yes; Henry and I walked in on my parents." Emma stated.

Neal nearly choked on his coffee as he looked at her sharply, 'Seriously?! Not only you, but Henry as well?!"

Emma shrugged, "Yea. We went out to get ingredients for tacos and came back a bit early and well…" She took a sip of her coffee as he continued to gape at her, "He is not scarred for life if that is what you are thinking."

"Well that is good." Neal nodded as he took a sip, "But you are?"

"Well my parents are the same age as me…my mother was my roommate and best friend…the guy was a cheating scumbag, yet he is my father…so to answer that question…Yes I am a bit scarred for life." She saw him smirking from behind the cup and narrowed her eyes, "So you gonna answer my question?"

Neal coughed and sighed, "Thankfully no…that has not happened yet…however," he chanced a glance at her before darting his eyes to the hallway where the laughing was starting to die down a bit, "you have always known me to have an active imagination."

Emma laughed and after a moment he joined in. He missed these moments with her, especially hearing the sound of her laughter. When he was with…Tamara, his laugh, he noticed, was not as joyful as it was with Emma, "You know something?" Emma's voice broke his thoughts.

"Know what?" He asked calming down a bit.

"Who'd thought that we would be having this conversation?" Emma asked smiling at him wistfully.

He tilted his head to the side, "What? About how awkward it is living with our parents and wondering about their…activities?"

"Well yea." Emma stated as she gingerly placed her cup on the counter, "I mean I was an orphan living in the system…as far as you were concerned, you too were an orphan. We were both parentless and trapped in the system, so we never had to really worry about this type of thing."

Neal considered her explanation and found out that she was right. They never did have to worry about this type of thing; then his mind started to wonder how their parents would have felt if…he let that thought slide, then broke out laughing, "What?" Emma asked looking at him confused. He continued to laugh which was starting to frustrate her, "Neal what is it?"

"I am just thinking about the opposite." He stated sobering up as he placed his cup on the counter next to hers', "Imagine how our parents would have felt if they had us to deal with in our teenage years."

He watched as her face went from confusion, to wide eyed, then she too broke out laughing, "Oh my god! That would be priceless."

They began to laugh together. Yes, Neal thought to himself, he definitely missed these moments with her, "Well, well. I guess this morning is going to be a cheery morning." They jumped and turned to see Gold and Belle coming down the hallway and entering the kitchen, "I thought I heard your voice Ms. Swan."

"Gold," Emma stated as she whipped a tear from her eyes, "Belle."

"Emma," Belle said giving the woman a hug, "it is good to see you."

Emma returned the hug rather awkwardly, "Good to see you too."

Gold stepped around the women as he eyed the two abandoned cups on the counter, then he looked at his son and then at the blonde as she was released from Belle's hug, "Are you here to join us for breakfast Ms. Swan?" He asked leaning on his cane.

Emma looked at the man and said, "Uhm no, I am not actually. I am here on business."

"You are?" Neal asked remembering that she had told him that nothing was wrong.

"Nothing bad," Emma again assured Neal as she now had their attention. Giving Gold a look she stated, "Perhaps we can talk in private?"

Gold's eyes narrowed slightly he sighed, "I suppose so," turning back to Belle he said, "I will be right back love."

"Of course," Belle said as she gave him a kiss. Turning to Neal she asked, "Neal want to help me with breakfast?"

Neal looked at Emma and his father suspiciously as he diverted his attention back to Belle, "Yea sure."

Gold led Emma down the hallway and into his study where he closed the door, "So what can I do for you on this lovely morning?" Emma looked at the older man then at the closed door. Waving her hand over it he stated, "A privacy charm; so no one can overhear us talking? Glad to know you were paying attention as to how to do magic; however I fail to see-"

"You know don't you." Emma stated turning back toward him with her arms crossed, "You have known since the Neverland fiasco."

Gold sat in his chair and said, "I have known many things, so to what are you-?"

"My magic," Emma clarified, "we both know what is coming. We both know it is soon, and we have done nothing to harness it."

Gold sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I have done everything I can with your magic."

"Bullshit." Emma said very bluntly, "That is utter bullshit and you know it." Taking a deep breath she started again, "It has grown. I do not know how, nor do I know when. However you and I know a storm is coming, and whether you are avoiding it because you are afraid of losing Neal again, I do not know. What I do know is that I refuse to have whatever the hell is coming, harm my family." Leaning on his desk she looks him in the eye as she finishes with, "You are the only one who can help me."

Gold stares at Emma as he hears the voice that has been haunting his sleep since the ordeal in Neverland: _Darkness will rise once more. Be prepared. It is your duty to train the Hope if there is any chance in overpowering the darkness_. He knows that she is right. He had refused to believe it, because of his son Baelfire. Shaking his head, he rose to his feet and paced his office to the large bookshelf as he spoke, "As I told you before Ms. Swan, conjuring magic is not intellectual endeavor. It's emotion. You must ask yourself-"

"Why am I doing this and who am I protecting. I remember," Emma stated finishing his mini-lecture, "but my magic has grown. So what is the next grade-level?"

He growled internally at her attitude, but he tried to rein in the slight aggravation he was starting to feel, after all he knew that she did not ask for this, "The next 'grade-level' would be to dive deeper into the magical arts of course. And in order for that to occur, you have to study both sides of magic; dark and light. The good and the bad."

"But my magic is mainly good…wouldn't studying the darker aspects of it…I don't know, turn me bad? Like it did you and Regina?" She asked apprehensively.

"Not quiet dearie, you see you magic is pure emotion. You magic can swing either way; which also means learning self-control of your emotions…" He turned away from the bookshelf and studied her, "You have been bottling your feelings again…haven't you?"

Emma re-crossed her arms, "Not really, not like it is any of your concern."

"Oh it is dearie, because you have already been touched by the shadows. Emma," he could see that she was ready to run so he tried a more gentle approach, "if you allow your emotions…especially the darker aspect of them, then you will turn dark. And you magic is powerful and like all magic, it comes-"

"With a price." Emma finished slightly resigned.

"Correct, however you missed the fact that your magic will cost you greatly. Need I remind you of the ordeal you suffered…or rather we almost suffered?"

Emma was silent as she remembered everything that happened on the ship and shook her head, "No."

"Alight then. Since I do not have the right supplies here with me, you have to come by my shop say around lunch time? Then we can begin with your training."

As Emma thought it over she was about to agree when she asked, "What's the price?"

"Consider it a family discount." Gold said holding out his hand.

Emma sighed and shook his hand as she looked back toward the door. Waving her hand the spell was cancelled out and they made their way back to the kitchen, "Hey." Neal said looking up from his plate of pancakes as his father and Emma entered, "Everything ok?"

"Yea, I just had a few questions and your father was extremely helpful," Emma responded.

"Are you sure you cannot join us for breakfast?" Belle offered getting Gold's plate together as he took his place at the table.

"Nah, I have to get back to the station." Emma stated motioning toward the door, "Thank you for the offer though."

"I will walk you out." Neal offered getting up.

Together they made their way to the door and before she left he grabbed her arm and looked at her, "Are you sure everything is ok? My father…he didn't do anything or-"

"Neal it is fine ok? Everything is fine. Now drop it please." Emma said exasperated.

Neal paused as he looked at her. Clearly he could tell that something was bothering her, yet he knew if he pushed any harder, things would not end well, "Alright, but know that I am here if you need me."

Emma bit back a retort. Of course he would say that, but somewhere deep down the walls were coming back up. So instead she nodded, not trusting herself to say anything else except, "I will see you around." And with that she left him standing in the doorway, watching her walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkness Rising**

**Henry's Dream-**  
Henry looked around and found himself to be in a familiar place, he was in a forest. He could hear the waves crashing against the rocks somewhere nearby, so he knew that he must be near an ocean; but this was impossible, he figures as he looks around as the wind blows a bit as salt air assault's his senses, he must be dreaming. He tries to follow the sound of the waves but someone was tugging on his arm and it was Regina trying to pull him back into the forest, "Mom? What's wrong?" He asks as he sees that she was frightened and that started to frighten him, because Regina is hardly ever frightened.

"Run, Henry, you have to run!" Regina whispered, terrified as she starts to run with his hand in hers.

Henry was running with her as his hand slips from hers. He tries to keep up, but then he lost her in the darkness of the forest. It was then he came across a meadow. He could not see anywhere else to go. Then he heard someone come out of the clearing and it was…Pan, "That's it child, come to me," his voice was low and it was like he was hissing, but yet it sounded trusting and almost hypnotic.

As if some power had over taken him, he was about to take a step toward Pan when he heard another voice, "No Henry!" At the sound of the yell, he spun to see David and Snow running toward them and then in a puff of black smoke, Pan turned into a giant black snake.

"Gramps! Grams!" Henry yells trying to warn them to stay away. But they disappeared in the blackness and he was surrounded by the snake and could not get away. Its beady black eyes were almost hypnotic as Henry waited…frozen in terror at the creature before him, as the snake was poised to strike.

"Henry run!" Another voice cried out from behind him, but he didn't turn. His eyes were watching the creature in front of him as the light was shining down on them in the meadow.

Summoning up his courage he turns to see were the light was coming from, it was then he saw a woman stepping out into the clearing and for the first time since the snake appeared he felt hope filling him up...it was Emma.

Her eyes were dangerous and almost murderous as she eyed the creature before her son, "Henry you have to run!" She yelled but he couldn't move, "Kid run!"

The snake hissed violently and flared its hood at them and leaned into strike. He was frozen in that instant and Emma lunged forward to push him out of the snake's aim and transformed into a Phoenix. Henry fell backward and watched the battle in front of him with his mouth wide open and eyes frozen in terror. The Phoenix rose in the air and then did a sharp downward fire tornado spiral toward the snake. In a great ball of light the snake vanished and the scene suddenly changed.

They are in a barren wasteland. There is a village in the distance that is in ruins and a river that is the color of red. The sky is tainted red as there is black smoke filtering through the earth at Henry's feet. Suddenly he watches as the creatures transformed back into Pan and Emma. Although to him, Emma looks different now: she looks older and her blonde hair is streaked with silver. She is wearing a dress that is black and blue in color with an open slit at the left hand side. In her hand she holds a golden staff with a figure of a Phoenix that has an amber amulet in its beak, "Henry please get out of here!" She urged him desperately.

"No! I am not leaving you!" He yelled back at her trying to convey to her that he would never leave her side.

Pan smirks evilly and took in her hesitation and then he summons a powerful dark lightning bolt and aims it at her, "MOM!" Henry called out in warning. Emma turned and then her staff changes into a sword. She raised it to defend herself, "NO!" Henry screamed as there is a bright engulfing light.

**-Snoopykid-**

Snow and David bolted out of bed when they heard Henry's yell from upstairs. David grabs his sword that is by the door and together they race toward the loft. Once they entered they see Henry who has a tight death grip on his blankets and his face contorted in pain and agony, "MOM!" He calls out again.

Snow and David look to see Emma's bed empty and without another thought Snow launches herself at Henry, "Henry! Honey wake up!" she yells as she tries to wake her grandson.

David goes to the other side to try and help his wife, "Henry? Come on buddy wake up!"

"MOM! GRAMS! GRAMPS! NO! STOP!" Henry yelled then he shot straight up. His eyes were wide and he was panting like he was running a mile in a minute. His head was snapping around the room, almost as if he was searching for something…or rather someone. It was when he looked at Snow that he immediately threw himself at her and started crying, "Henry shush it is ok, David and I are here."

"Where is my mom?" Henry managed to gasp out in a shaky breath.

Snow gave David a pained and helpless look. He looked at the clock that was by Emma's nightstand and saw that it was almost twelve in the afternoon, "Well I am guessing she left for work at some point," David responded gently as he turned Henry's attention to the clock, "see? It is almost lunch time."

"Wow. We slept in that late?" Snow asked in surprise at not realizing how late it was as Henry pulled away from her to wipe his eyes, "Why wouldn't she wake us?"

David shrugged as Henry got up to blow his nose, "Maybe we should call the station?" Henry suggested after a moment of hesitation, "You know to see if she wants to go to lunch?"

David and Snow noticed how uneasy Henry felt about doing this, as if he was unsure if Emma was at the station. Sharing a knowing look with Snow, David asked, "Do you want to talk about your nightmare first?"

Henry violently shook his head, "No, I do not want to think about it…if it is all the same to you guys, I just want to see my mom."

Snow sighed and pulled David close, "Alight. If that is what you want." Re-checking the clock she continued, "Let's shower and get changed and we can go see if Emma is at the station and we can grab lunch. How's that?"

Henry smiled and nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Snow and David watched as he ran out of the room and once they heard the shower turning on they went back down to their bedroom to get ready for the day, "Why would Emma just leave like that?" David asked Snow as he handed her a pillow.

Snow frowned in thought, "I do not know. I mean what you told Henry could be right. That she woke up and went to work…"

"I am sensing a 'but' in that statement or better yet a 'however'," David sighed out as he got his clothes out.

Snow went to the closet and started to pull out her clothes as she responded, "Well you would be right in that assumption," sighing she faced him as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "it's just that it is Emma. I know she has been a lot better lately about letting us in and what not, but it feels like no matter what we do it is two steps forward and five steps back with her."

"So you think she ran?" David asked, "Like she snuck out or something after we went to sleep?"

"Well it would not have been the first time she snuck out when things got heavy or out of control."

David considered her words for a moment and asked, "You really do not mean like ran-ran right? Like left town?"

Snow bit her lip…she did not want to think that Emma may have left them, however she knew that the last time things had gotten really rough, the blonde had kidnapped Henry...shaking her head she banished those thoughts from her mind, "No. I do not think she reverted-"

"Who reverted?" Henry asked as he was coming down the stairs stopping in front of them.

David looked from Snow to his grandson, "No one."

Henry looked at them that reminded Snow of how Emma looked when she was not buying into what was being said to her, "No, you were talking about someone…who were you talking about?"

"No one really," Snow stated looking at David for some support, "David and I were just talking about-"

"Refurbishing; that is what you heard." David said as the lie came out, "We were talking about refurbishing the apartment…you know spicing it up a bit. Getting rid of the dull colors and adding life into this dull space."

Henry eyed the adults suspiciously. Snow could tell that he was not buying it one bit and she prayed that he would just drop it, "Ok then…I was just coming down to say that I was done and that it was one of your turns…"

"Ok thank you." Snow said as she released her breath that she was holding as Henry left them alone. Then turning to David she hit his shoulder, "Ow! What was that for?!" He exclaimed rubbing the tender area.

"That was for lying to him," Snow whispered furiously, "and for insulting my interior decorating skills." Before David could even think of a response, Snow left the room. Looking around he shook his head and finished cleaning up the bedroom.

-**Snoopykid-**

Emma sat at the desk hunched over a stack of papers. After she had spoken to Gold, she immediately opened the station and tried to at least make herself halfway presentable. Then afterward she began sorting through the mass amounts of paperwork that had accumulated while they were in Neverland. She sighed in aggravation as she took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. Her contacts had started to bother her, since she had slept with them in at the beach so she had to pull her glasses out of the glove box in the bug.

It had been awhile since she had worn them. Even when she had put them on she could feel herself being pulled into ten years' worth of memories. Looking at the papers and folders she cursed whoever was the acting 'sheriff', placed the glasses back on her face, and began to work again when she heard the door open and close, "In here," she called as a way of greeting, not even looking up from her work.

She could hear the footsteps approaching and entering the office as she said, again without looking, "What seems to be the trouble?"

"The trouble is that I am lonely and looking for some company," her head snapped up at the sound of the person's voice and saw that it was Hook, "how are you lass?"

"Killian," Emma gasped out.

Killian smirked as he caught her off guard, "Aye…that is my name…and how does the other half go? Ah yes, do not wear it out." He gave her one of his dashing smiles.

Emma shook her head as she pushed the papers aside, "In all seriousness, what are you doing here?"

Hook took the chair across from her and looked at her curiously, taking in her overall appearance. He could tell that she still was not sleeping very well. He could see the bags under her eyes and the spark that he had come to see in their hazel depths was not present. Her hair as well seemed to have loss its shine a bit. He also knew that she had slept on the beach, since he was out 'patrolling' the waters and had saw her through his spyglass in the early morning…hence why for his visit, but he was not going to tell her that just yet, so instead he asked, "You wear spectacles?" while motioning to her face.

Emma raised an eyebrow at his attempt to avoid her question. She could see that there was an ulterior motive for his presence, but secretly welcomed his interruption nonetheless. So she decided to play his game and pushed the papers aside to free up the area a bit, "I wore **glasses**," she placed extra emphasis on the word, "years ago. When I got out of jail I decided to get contacts when I had the money." She explained. Emma had no reason to explain why she was in jail, because thanks to Pan, the damn shadows, and her stupid magic: her parents, Henry, Hook, Gold, and Regina all got to see some of her memories…which also included her and Neal's story and why she was in jail.

Hook nodded slowly, "Ah, I see." Sitting back and toying with his hook he smiled at her, "Well love, they are quite…sexy I must say. It adds a…how would you put it?" He paused and to Emma, he was sincerely trying to find the right words to describe her, "Innocent yet there is something spicy to be said in you already lovely appearance."

Emma shook and ducked her head to hide the blush that she knew was starting to form on her cheeks. She coughed as she came up, "Well thank you for that analysis Captain. I very much appreciate it."

"You my dear Swan are quite welcome." He said bowing his head and then gave her a grin.

Over the course of their time in Neverland, he and Emma had overcome a major milestone. Instead of his comments infuriating her like they used to, she had come to enjoy them (not that she would admit that out loud of course). She also learned a few things about Hook that she had never knew before, especially since he was the one who freely offered her his story, after seeing a bit of hers. Getting up she went over to the coffee pot and poured herself and Hook a glass. Handing him his glass she again asked, "So is this the type of company you wanted, or was there something else?"

"Truthfully I came to see how you were doing love," He admitted looking at Emma, not even taking a sip of the dark liquid inside the cup.

Emma cocked an eyebrow at the easy admission, "Really? That is it?"

Hook nodded, "Aye. That is it."

Out of all the things Emma was expecting, that was not one of them. He was actually showing her genuine concern. Although why she was surprised she could not say. Taking a sip of her coffee she responded, "Well I am ok."

Now it was Hook's turn to cock an eyebrow, "Really? Then pray tell, what possessed you to sleep on the beach?"

"Are you stalking me?" Emma asked alarmed at having been caught.

"No love. I was patrolling the seas; the shoreline is part of that patrol area…so I happened to see you on the beach early this morning." Killian explained as he placed the cup on her desk, "So I ask again. Are you ok? Because you can tell me," giving her a critical look he said, "anything you tell me, I will keep in confidence. Trust me Emma…"

_Trust me_, those words echoed on her mind. She knew she could trust him. After all they have been through, that much was obvious…so why did she still have this reserve? Her mind flashed to the memory she had earlier that morning…of Hook leaving them in the cell…how even now her heart clenched at the thought of him leaving her alone and broken beyond repair…why? Why was she feeling like this? Unless…no-, "Emma?" His worried voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "Love?"

Emma shook her head as her thoughts came to a point blank halt, "What?"

"I asked you if you were ok, but you…how do you put it? Spaced out? Yes. Spaced out on me," He stated leaning forward so he could force her to look at him.

When he looked into her eyes, he felt a pull, and it was not the first time he felt it either. The first time he felt it was on the climb to the giant's castle…when she left him, he felt something breaking inside of him. When he left her in the crocodile's cell that look in her eyes, he felt himself break even more…now after the time they spent together…and seeing the memories; he felt this pull strengthen. What the bloody hell does this mean?! He asked himself as he waited for Emma to respond.

Emma stared at him as she could feel the pieces being put together, but instead of answering his question she asked, "What the hell are we doing Killian?"

The question came out in a whisper…almost heart broken in away. Leaning slowly back in his chair, he looked at her clearly confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well this…" she motioned her hands between herself and him, "what the hell is this?"

Killian did not know how to respond, but in truth he had been wondering the same thing, "I, truly do not know love."

Emma scoffed as she sat back, "I think that is what this is and so do you."

"What is?" He was confused at the sudden change in behavior, "I am perplexed."

"Love, that is the answer…although it can't be."

Hook raised an eyebrow as it dawned on him. Of course…this pull was so much stronger than he had with Milah and yet he responded, "Come on Swan, don't be daft."

"Excuse me?" Emma asked insulted, "Did you just call me stupid?"

"Daft, stupid, either way it is not possible. We just have too much of an understanding. It is clear that you still love Bae…" He scoffed, but as soon as he said that, his heart clenched as he saw Emma's face darken slightly.

Emma got up and started to gather the papers as she looked away from him, "Yea of course. What was I thinking? Still being in love with the prick who abandoned me, because that totally makes sense." She internally winced at the slander comment about Neal she just made. After all she just shared a nice cup of coffee with the guy this morning at his father's house. Yet it could not be helped…Hook knew her sore spots and this was adding salt to the wound.

Hook also stood up, "Well what else am I supposed to think? After all you kept dodging me…ever since we found him, I became nothing to you. Besides," He stood in her way as she went to the filing cabinet, "you and I cannot pretend that night never happened."

Emma's eyes widened as she was caught off guard. That night…she could see his cabin, smell the rum, and hear their voices: _"Emma_," came his raspy voice…"_Killian_," she answered in just the same way. Shaking her head she shoved him out of the way, "It was-"

"No," he growled out and she saw the menacing pirate that abandoned them in the cell when he was working with Cora and fought the lost ones to rescue her and Henry, "do not say it. Do not say it was nothing. Do not say it was a mistake."

Emma was about to turn away from him when he pinned her against the wall, "Hook let me-"

"No. I am not letting you go Emma. Not until you open up to me and trust me."

"Trust you? Please." Emma said having heard the same sing-song story all her life, "Trust is like giving someone a gun," she shoved him off of her and placed her sidearm in his hand, "and having them point it at your heart," she raised his arm so the gun was actually aimed at her heart, "and hoping that they never pull the trigger."

She did not know why she said that. However she knew that she had to keep her heart closed to him. Whatever was coming, she knew that the only way to protect the ones she loved, she had to push them away…and no matter what Killian said, she did not love Neal…maybe she did, but that was years ago…in another life…in another time. Now sadly, she was coming to the realization that perhaps…just maybe…she found a new love.

Killian was stunned as they stood like that. Him aiming the weapon at her, and her looking back defiantly as she really did expect him to pull the trigger; taking a moment to figure out how to respond he was about to speak when the heard voices entering the station, "MOM!"

They jumped apart just in time for her parents and son entered the area. Emma quickly grabbed the gun from the pirate and placed it back in her holster, "Henry." Emma greeted as said boy gave her a hug.

"I woke up and you were not home." He said, but Killian could tell there was something more as the Prince and Snow greeted him and kept eyeing their daughter critically.

Turning Henry also gave Hook a salute, "Ahoy there Captain,"

Hook gave out a laugh, "Ahoy there young Henry."

Henry smiled and looked between his mother and the Captain. The atmosphere was awkward a bit, so he decided to break the silence, "So mom,"

"So kid," Emma stated back giving him a smile.

"Gramps, Grams, and I were wondering if you would be able to go to lunch with us," then turning to the pirate he said, "you are also welcomed to join us too."

"Wait it is lunch time?" Emma asked as she snapped her head to the clock on the wall and indeed it was lunch time, "Oh shit." She cursed as she started to gather some of her things.

"Emma?!" David and Snow called out in alarm.

"Mom what is it?" Henry asked stunned at her sudden rush.

Hook was silent as he watched the scene with critical eyes, "I just promised Regina that I would meet up with her to discuss the budget," Emma said as the lie fell off her tongue with ease.

"So wait you can't come?" Henry asked sadly as Emma finished putting everything away and grabbed her leather coat.

Emma looked at her son as she slowed down and faced him, "Sorry kid, but you know Regina…she doesn't like to be kept waiting." She ruffled his hair and turned to her parents, "Sorry guys, I will see you at dinner though."

Snow and David nodded, "Alright honey. Be careful." Snow said giving Emma a hug.

"Yea we will see you later." David said embracing her and together the three of them left leaving Emma and Hook standing there.

Sharing a look Emma turned her back on him and Hook followed her out of the building. Just as she was about to walk in the direction of the Pawn Shop Hook grabbed her arm, "Hey let me-"

"No, not until you here what I have to say," He growled out. Then leaning in close so he could whisper in her ear he said, "What you just described to me, that scenario? It sounds more like love. And since when had I ever pulled that damn trigger?" Emma's eyes widened slightly as she tried to remain expressionless as Hook continued, "Now I have no idea what is going on, however whatever it is I will find out."

He let her go and they shared another look before Emma responded, "Good luck Captain."

"Good luck Swan." He said just as curtly as she did.

Then he watched her walkaway. Shaking his head, he turned to the diner where he started walking toward. There was something going on and he will remain true to his word and find out what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Darkness Rising**

Once Killian entered the diner, he heard his name being called, "Killian! Over here!" Looking around he spotted Henry waving him over. Smiling at the boy's eagerness, he sauntered over to them.

"Here," Henry scooted over to allow Killian to have a spot, "glad you can make it to lunch."

Killian smiled lightly at the boy he had helped rescue, "I am glad you invited me lad."

Henry smiled back, but Hook could tell that it wasn't one of his true smiles. After all he had been with the lad when he was reunited with his family. No, this one wasn't forced as it was just sad…almost disappointed, "So Hook," Killian turned his attention to David, "what were you doing with Emma earlier before we came in?"

Killian could tell that David was trying to be pleasant, although he could see the underlying threat as the prince waited for his answer, "Nothing. Just talking," he responded as the waitress, Ruby, he remembered came and gave them a menu, "I wanted to see how she was fairing." Which was not a complete lie; it was just not the complete truth.

"That is sweet of you," Snow responded as she paged through the menu, "I didn't think you cared that deeply." She angled her eyes so that she was looking at him, almost knowing what he was thinking.

Killian could feel his face burning slightly as he ducked his head into the menu to avoid her, "I have been through the after affects before so I know what they are like…" He trailed off as he continued reading the menu, attempting to find something appetizing, "After what I saw this morning, I figured she could use some company." He added as a light and airy afterthought.

"What are you talking about?" David asked immediately as the menu slipped out of the hands of the royals', who were glaring at him sharply, "What happened to Emma this morning?"

Hook did not respond right away as he looked at the royals and at the young lad, who was sitting back straight at full attention. He sighed as he gently placed the menu down and regarded them with a faux look of confusion and was about to speak when there was a voice coming from behind them, "Henry?"

They looked over at the speaker and saw Neal and Belle coming over to them, "Dad!" Henry exclaimed as the duo joined the table next to them.

"Hey buddy!" Neal said just as enthusiastically. Then he looked at everyone else, "David, Snow…" He shook their hands in turn and then looked at Hook and coughed, "Hook."

"Baelfire," Hook responded just as stiffly as he held out his good hand which Neal accepted. Then he looked at Belle once she was done with her courtesies, "Belle."

"Captain," Belle said as she held out her hand which he brought to his lips and kissed the top of it lightly, "so you can be polite."

"I am always a gentleman." He responded as she drew her hand away from him. Seeing her look as her and Neal took their seats, he said, "Forgive me. That was not one of my finer moments, however I have put that behind me and-"

Belle laughed at his slight discomfort as Ruby gave them a menu, "Relax Captain. I understand completely and do not hold it against you too much. Remember who I have and still deal with?"

Hook nodded and shook his head until David coughed and said, "Ok can you explain about what you saw with Emma this morning please?"

Neal looked up sharply and glanced at Hook, "I just saw Emma this morning! Is she alright? Did something happen?" He ranted as Belle tried to grab his hand in order to calm him down.

"Wait you saw her this morning as well?" Snow asked facing Neal, "What were you two doing?"

"Can we just get back to what the pirate was explaining please?" David cut in.

"Said 'pirate' has a name you know!" Hook said.

Henry was watching the adults like a tennis match. Each were talking loudly and not at all hearing what the other was saying. It wasn't until something else caught his eye and he yelled, "MOM!"

Heads jerked around expecting to see Emma walking into the diner; however it was Regina who spotted the crowd and walked over to them, "Henry," she said fondly and then glanced at everyone else and resumed her brisk tone, "everyone else…"

"Regina…" Snow gasped in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

Regina sniffed, "Having lunch…or is that a crime?" Despite their relationship having gotten slightly better over the course of finding Henry, saving Henry, saving Emma, and finding Neal: things were still a bit tense as each side was still having slight trust issues.

"Well no of course not," Snow said quickly as she raised her hands in a sign of not wanting to start a fight, "it is just that Emma said she was meeting with you at the office to discuss the budget…" Snow trailed off after that as she saw her step-mother's eyebrows knit together in a look of slight confusion and bewilderment, "You do not know anything about that do you?"

Regina was silent for a few moments as she mentally ran through her schedule. After they returned home, the Charmings had somehow managed to convince the town to allow Regina to return to her position as Mayor. When she had asked why they did that, Snow had said that it was the right thing to do since she had managed to prove herself…which she could hardly believe, but wanting to do better in the eyes of Henry she figured this was a way for herself to prove to everyone that she had indeed changed…even if that did mean working with Emma who she still kept as Sheriff of course.

"Regina?" David's voice reached her as she was brought out of her thoughts. Looking at him the prince continued, "Did you plan to meet with Emma?"

"No," Regina said as she sat down at the table with Neal and Belle without saying a word to them. Pulling out her planner she turned to today's date just to double check and looked at it as she said again, "no, I did not have a meeting planned with Emma." Seeing the concerned looks on their faces, especially on Henry's face she asked slowly, "Why? What is happening?"

Snow, David, and Henry shared a look with one another. They knew that Emma would not like them discussing the events of that morning. However seeing everyone wearing genuine looks of concern forced their hands. Together the three of them explained why they were worried as they began describing the events of the earlier hours…including Henry discussing his recent nightmare.

Hook was silent through the whole story. He knew from seeing Emma that she had another nightmare…however he did not expect it to be that bad. He knew from experience that the nightmares could last for a while, however their affects should be diminishing in strength, not increasing. This one that they were describing sounded like one of the ones that should occur after the events from the shadows…not weeks afterward.

However on the other hand, his experience was not as extreme as what happened to his Swan. Henry's nightmare had sent a silent chill down his spine because it sounded more like a premonition. The more he thought about it, the more there seemed to be a connection.

Regina was thinking along the same lines as Hook at this point. While she did not have the magical experience when it came to the shadows, she still had slight nightmares of seeing Daniel's tragic death for a few nights afterwards, until they finally stopped at the end of that week. Emma's however seemed to have increased in intensity and does not show signs of stopping, which concerned her in away. While their personal relationship was not as bad as it was, there was still a slight rift between her and her step-granddaughter.

However, the way Henry described his nightmare, gave the Queen the chills. This to her did not sound like a nightmare…rather like a premonition. She vaguely recalled her lessons when Gold was the Dark One. He had explained the art of being able to see the future to her when she asked if she could learn. While he possessed 'The Gift', she had learned from him the some people had a natural ability…a sense he called it to see the future through their dreams if it was strong enough. Which he then explained that he could not personally teach it to her the way he had the 'Sight'. Regina frowned as Hook's voice brought her out of her musings said in a low voice, "So that is why she was down at the beach so early…"

"What time was that around?" David asked concerned as he held Snow's hand.

Hook shook his head, "It was really early, before the sun was even up on the horizon. I had wanted to talk to her about this; however I guess I have no other choice than to tell you all…" Clearing his throat he began, "Remember when I had told you all that nature has a raw ability to sense trouble?" They nodded with the exception of Neal and Belle who were obviously not there with them, but continued listening at attention anyway, "Well, being a pirate for over three hundred years I am very attuned to the nature of the seas and last night I felt a disturbance in the currents of the sea. It was something unnatural to this realm, so I took to patrol earlier than I normally did."

"Did you find anything?" Neal asked as he recalled a bit of his lessons that Hook gave him as a boy, "Did the stars reveal anything?"

Hook smirked, "Glad you remember something I taught you besides sailing…but to answer your question no they did not…well at least not much that was of any use. Anyway I sailed around the perimeter of the area for a bit and that was when I spotted Emma sleeping on the beach. I was about to sail closer to her, but when I saw her waking up, I figured she was ok and sailed back to the docks."

"But you still knew something was wrong." Belle stated knowingly for Snow, since it looked like she was in deep thought.

"Aye I did. I knew she would never leave her family in the middle of the night unless it was something personally wrong," He motioned to David, Snow, and to Henry, "and I also knew that I could not approach her right away so I figured give her space and talk to her later which I did."

Snow frowned then looked at Neal, "You were saying you saw her this morning as well?"

Neal nodded, "Yea it was around breakfast time. She wanted to talk to my father, I asked if something was wrong, and she assured me there wasn't."

"And you brought that?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow. Seeing the looks on their faces she added, "It is not like you just go to Rumpelstiltskin just to have coffee and say hi."

Belle rolled her eyes, but remained quiet. It was clear to her that since coming back from Neverland and the Enchanted Forest, everyone's attitude was much different than when they had left, although they still had quite a ways to go. Neal looked at Belle for help so she said, "Well she did not seem like anything was wrong at the time. Rumple took her to his study and since there was no yelling we figured…" She paused and looked right at Neal whose eyes widened, "We didn't hear anything…"

Henry was looking at them and while he was busy with his own thoughts about his mother he couldn't keep quiet so he asked, "Why? What happened?"

"Well we were in the kitchen and even though they were in the study, we would still be able to pick up on something…" Neal said slowly.

"Which means one of them put a privacy charm on the door so they could talk in private;" Regina said slowly as she was trying to put the pieces together, "and since Emma went to Gold, then she must know something."

"But what could it be that she or rather they do not want us to know?" David asked as he looked at them.

Belle thought back to the moment after Emma left. She saw that Gold looked trouble by something, and if it was one thing she knew it was that he was hardly ever troubled. Looking at Neal she could tell that he was drawing the same conclusion. In fact both him and Emma had the same look in their eyes, "We should go see Rumple," Belle said suddenly as everyone jumped slightly.

Everyone now shared a look and Henry spoke, "She is right. Grandpa would know more than any of us as to what is going on."

David looked at his grandson as Neal spoke up, "He is right. Come on."

As they are getting up Red came back over, "What? Leaving with without eating?"

"Sorry Red, we have something we need to take care of," Snow said as they quickly left the diner, leaving Red standing there looking confused.

Once outside the diner, they began to walk swiftly to the Pawn Shop. However before they even reached the shop there was a crash and the sound of glass shattering followed by a commotion coming from the building, "Take cover!" David yelled. Thinking quickly before either of them could move, Regina summoned a shield around them as another explosion erupted at the shop before them.

"RUMPLE!" Belle yelled as they saw Gold being thrown out of another window by what looked like to be a bolt of lightning.

Gold struggled to get up as Regina dropped the shield and Belle started to run over to him, "Rumple!" Neal followed after her and also yelled, "Papa!"

Hearing their voices and turning to look at them he yelled, "No!" In shock at his tone, both Belle and Neal halted in their tracks as he continued, "Stay back!" Then turning back to his shop he got up slowly with a bit of wincing, "I told you dearie: you really do not want to play this game with me."

"Really?" Heads snapped to what use to be the door way of the shop as a figure came out through the smoke, "Because I thought you liked games that involved fucking up people's lives Gold."

"No." Snow gasped out as she saw her daughter sauntering over to Gold. Her eyes were red like blood and the tone she used was much like the one that was on the ship that night when she was under the influence of Peter Pan, "David…" Snow gasped turning to her husband in a pleading tone, as if trying to get him to tell her that what she was seeing was not real.

David looked between the scene and his wife, whose expression was both terrifying and heartbroken, "Mom?" He looked to see Henry standing there just gaping at the scene.

Neal looked at his son then at Emma and despite his father's warning he started walking forward. Based on the story he heard from both his father and son, if he had to take a stab as to what was happening: it was a dark magic that was controlling her, so as he was approaching he said, "Emma fight this."

"Shut up! You do not get to tell me what to do." Emma growled out as a fire ball appeared in her hand and started to take aim at his father.

"Emma!" Neal called out and quickly stepped in front of his father. He watched as Emma lowered her hand and the fire went out.

"No Bae," Gold said as he limped over and put a hand on his son's shoulder, "please get back over-"

"No," Neal said turning to look briefly at his father, "I have no idea what happened, however she needs to break this."

"Son it is not a curse, she has to break this on her own," Gold whispered, "It is part of her lesson and-"

"She can't. Whatever you did -which we will discuss later by the way- she needs help and I think I can help her. Now please, let me try." Neal begged. Seeing his father's gaze he said softly, "Trust me papa…"

Gold saw a look in his son's eyes and then his mind flashed to the vortex that ripped them apart. Taking a deep breath, he backed off slightly, however he kept a close eye on Emma as Neal turned away and switched his focus to Emma, "Emma, baby come on. It's me…Neal."

Emma glared at the man in front of her, "I know who you are bastard." She snarled out and he winced.

"No mom," Henry whispered frantically as he was being restrained by David and Snow. He wanted to go over there. Somehow he knew that his father would make this worse, "Please," he begged silently to his grandparents, "I can help. Let me go over there."

"We can't Henry," Snow said softly, "we cannot take that chance." Catching Regina's eyes she saw that her step-mother's gaze was not leaving Emma. In fact she did not even look aware that her shared son was trying to break free.

Neal's eyes widened as he saw pure hate in her eyes and immediately flashed to another time…another place, _Kiss. My. Boot._ His father had that same look as she was currently wearing and looking right at him. Shaking his head and forcing to regain his confidence he said, "Emma please. I know you are still in there honey. I do not like seeing you hurt like this…it is killing me."

"Killing you?! Are you kidding me?!" Emma yelled as a dark aura started to surround her.

"Bae get back now!" Gold yelled.

Regina summoned another shield around them as she felt the drastic change in the magic. Neal ignored his father's call and gulped, "Emma, I thought we were passed this," he said gently holding his hands up, "I didn't think you thought of me as-"

"As a what: Coward? Bastard? Traitor? Take your pick because that is what you are." Then in a deadly voice she said, "I will deal with you later, but for now stand aside. The Dark One and I have some unfinished business."

Hook knew that look all too well, having worn it himself over the course of three hundred years. He began to wonder what the hell the Crocodile did to warrant her wrath this time. Although a new feeling overcame him, how it should be him that was trying to help Emma, not Bae-Neal-whatever who was doing it now.

"No. I. Will. Not. Stand. Aside," Neal said in a just as low voice emphasizing each word hoping it would get through to Emma that he was not going to let her do something he knew she would regret later.

Smirking Emma sighed, "Have it your way then." Without so much as a warning Emma waved one of her hands which took Gold by surprise and forced him to be thrown farther back from the group and then just as quickly, Emma picked Neal up by the collar and turned around so she was pinning him against the wall with one hand holding one arm up and her forearm against his throat, "MOM!" Henry yelled as he now tried to fight David's hold, "Let him go!"

"Emma please listen to me. This is not you," They heard Neal plead with her; "you are good. You are the Savior. Think about-"

"No. You are done pleading," she was about to continue when they heard Gold's now angry voice, "BAE!"

Emma looked at him as he now stood straighter and was not limping as badly. In fact he was almost walking normal and his skin was starting to change slightly as he approached them, "Miss. Swan release my boy at once."

Neal started to flash again back to the time when his father started to become the Dark One. He saw the look in his eyes and the blood lust that came when he turned the one man into a slug and crushed him, "Papa-" Neal started to say when he was cut off by Emma, "Stay out of this Gold. He wanted this. I am doing him and yourself a favor with no cost whatsoever."

"No I will stay out of it! Take your hands off my son!" He commanded as he straightened up more and threw his cane to the side which coincidently landed over by Belle who covered her mouth as a dark purple smoke started to swirl around him.

"Papa please stay out of-" Neal gasped out trying to reason with his father. He knew he could get through to Emma, he just needed more time.

"He is not a little boy that needs his precious daddy's protection! I think that ship sailed over what? Three hundred years ago? Now stay out this!" Emma commanded in a tone that nearly forced the on lookers down to their knees which surprised Snow and David that she could release such an authoritative tone.

Somewhere in the analytical part of his mind, Gold tried to resist what was happening to him, however the parental part of his mind was telling him to do something else entirely, "Ms. Swan I do not want to have to do this," Gold said firmly as he raised his hands and allowed the dark smoke to consume him starting at his feet, "Now I will not say it again. Get your hands off my son!"

"Go to hell!" Emma yelled finally taking her eyes off of Neal and facing Gold daring him to continue with his threat.

"Then you are coming with me!" Gold yelled as the sky darkened and the winds picked up drastically.

Emma threw Neal to the aside and he began crawling back to the group who was still under Regina's shield. She dropped it to allow him access just as the cloud engulfed Emma and his father, "What is happening?" Henry asked, "Are we going to the Shadows again?"

"Gold doesn't have that kind of power," Regina said as she watched as lightening cracked through the sky. Henry closed his eyes and buried his head into Snow, not wanting to look at what was happening as the dark cloud descended around them and a piercing crack of thunder rang throughout the town.


	6. Chapter 6

**Darkness Rising**

Just because Henry had his eyes closed, and head buried into Snow, who was holding him, that still did not make him deaf to the event that was surrounding him and his family. He heard shop windows shattering from the roaring winds, the sounds of cars crashing into one another, then suddenly like it came; it was gone. He slowly pulled away from Snow, turned his head, and opened his eyes to find windows destroyed and cars over turned and the smoke still lingering around them; however he noticed that they were still in Storybrooke, but there was something different about it. It was then that he looked at his watch and looked toward the tower…time outside his mother's shield was stopped. Looking up at the sky he could see the birds frozen in midflight.

In awe he looked to his grandparents and asked, "What-?" But he saw that their jaws were open and in shock. He turned to his father and the rest of the adults, but noticed that they too were in shock. Looking at the direction they were staring at he saw the reason and then his jaw dropped too.

Gold whose hair used be slick and neat, now looked unkempt and slightly wild. He looked like what he used to be, the Dark One, with the green scaly like skin and the fancy clothes. Belle's breath caught in her throat as she flashed to a time when she was his 'servant' at his castle. He had indeed become the beast that she had thought long since vanished with their time together in Storybrooke.

Neal on the other hand could not believe that this was his father. He must have acquired a different wardrobe after he had let him fall through the portal, Neal thought as he looked at the royal looking clothes that his father wore. Neal would have turned away, but the only thing that kept him from turning away was the sick smile that was on his father's face…that smile was the one that had chased his friends and the other kids away and destroyed so many families and lives. Looking at Belle he could see that she needed comfort so he opened his arms and she collapsed into them.

Henry, after getting over seeing his paternal grandfather, he then turned his focus on his mother and muttered out an, "Oh no…this is like my dream."

Snow, David, and Regina looked at him now then back at Emma. She looked slightly older and her blonde hair is streaked with silver. Her regular attire of jeans, boots, and the classic red leather jacket were replaced by a dress that is black and blue in color with an open slit at the left hand side. In her hand she holds a golden staff with a figure of a Phoenix that has an amber amulet in its beak and staring hard at Rumpelstiltskin, "Well you wanted the Dark One dearie," his tone was slightly high pitched as he giggled, which made Neal flinch, "now you have him. Rumpelstiltskin at your service," He gave a sarcastic bow to Emma.

"Oh the pleasure is mine as I would rather have you in your true form before I take you down." Emma said as she curtsied back just as sarcastically as he gave her.

He smirked, "Oh no, see you tried to hurt my boy; by natural law that gives me the right to hurt you."

Emma smirked back matching wit for wit, "Ah, well you see we are at a stalemate then, because your son hurt me first and I want my revenge. An eye for an eye as this world's saying goes."

Neal winced at the tone she gave her father which she did a nice imitation of his father's sickening giggle. Snow noticed and placed a hand on Neal's shoulder as his father giggled again and crossed his arms, "Must we do this dearie? I would rather not kill the Savior of the Realms after all, because what hope would we have?"

Emma straightened up and she placed both hands on the staff in front of her, allowing the phoenix to face him, "Alas we must. You wanted this after all, you wanted me to learn and use the darker side of my magic, it's just in the process, you merely reminded me of all the things I hated about nearly everyone that I came in contact with;" she paused and then said, "just like I had told August, you expect me to save you all? Then you are all screwed."

Gold glared and before he could say anything Emma slammed the butt of the staff on the ground and yelled, "Phoenix!"

Everyone stood in shock as the ground started to burst with flames all around them. Then from the flames music reached such a pitch that their breaths caught in their throats as the music continued to vibrate inside of them; the flames continued to erupt from the center of the ground but as Henry looked around, he noticed it was not burning anything. A second later, a bird was flying straight up out of the ground like a bullet being shot out of a gun. The majestic bird shot around the surrounding area and then landed heavily on his mother's shoulder, as it folded its great wings, "It cannot be…" Regina muttered as she took a hesitant step closer to the shield that she had summoned around them as if to get a better look at what had just occurred.

"What are you-?" Snow started to ask as she tore her eyes away from Emma to look at her step-mother.

"She summoned a spirit creature…I thought that was just a story…a myth," Regina said still in shock not looking at them.

David looks between Regina and his daughter, "And what is-?"

"Spirit creatures are supposed to resemble ones' soul," Hook surprisingly answered in awe as he continued to look at Emma as well, "it was rumored that only people with truly powerful magic could summon and bond with one."

Belle was also in awe as she flashed to her moments in the Dark Castle's library that Rumple had given her, "I think I read about that…only true High Priests and Sorcerers could summon them. It was supposed to be like gifts from their gods in some cultures."

"I think I heard of that as well," Neal said slowly not daring to take his eyes off of Emma and his father.

"No doubt you would have if you stayed with your father after he became the Dark One," Hook stated, "although I did not think that Swan was this powerful, despite being true love…am I right?" He turned and looked at Regina who was watching Gold closely.

"What game is he trying to play?" Regina asked more to herself as she studied his stance, not focusing on the conversation.

David turned away from Emma and followed Regina's eyes to study the Dark One as he clapped, "Well done," Rumpelstiltskin said almost approvingly, "you my dear are my best student. No doubt about that dearie. You are definitely better than Regina, or even Cora ever was."

Regina could not help, but glare at the man as Emma said, "I am nothing like them."

"On contraire dearie, did you or did you not want to kill my son?" Rumpelstiltskin asked off handedly.

"Cause bodily harm? Yes. Cause mental pain? You bet…however kill him? That is not my style. Death would be far too easy and show too much mercy; however everyone wants to kill you," Emma pointed out as the bird let out a chirp of agreement, to which Emma looked at it, "I'd say Phoenix agrees with that statement."

Henry watched as the bird focused his beady black eyes on the sorcerer, "Well we will have to say what Aiden says now don't we?"

"Wait what-?" David started to ask but Gold started to do a few hand movements. Then there was a shrilling bang and out of a cloud of black smoke a great Eagle appeared. It was large, about the size of the phoenix. Its feathers were a dark brown, almost black on its body, but the head had white feathers. Its eyes like a striking gold as it soared around the area.

After letting out a deafening call, the massive bird landed on Gold's shoulder, "This is Aiden," Rumple said smirking and letting out another of his signature giggles.

Emma nodded, "I see the Shaman gave you a gift as well."

"The Shaman?" David asked looking at Snow, "What does-?"

"Of course," Regina said slowly, "this magic is not from our realm. The Shaman must have done something to Gold and Emma when we were in Neverland."

"But what?" Snow asked as she observed her daughter and the wizard in front of them.

Regina shook her head as Gold said, "Yes he did. He asked me to train you dearie. You know that,"

"I do know that, however you are not doing a very good job, considering I had to come to you." Emma replied as the phoenix let out another cry as it looked at the eagle that was sitting on Gold's shoulder.

The eagle responded in the same fashion, "Well you are not doing a very good job at controlling those troubling emotions are you?" Gold said snidely.

"My emotions have nothing-" Emma started to snap at him when he held up his finger as the eagle flapped his wings threateningly; "There it is dearie; that rather **charming** temper of yours, the one that always got you into trouble. I saw your memories remember, just now not too long ago?" Snow and David saw Emma pale slightly as the phoenix began flapping it's great wings just like the eagle did as Gold continued, "We would not want to have another motorcycle incident…now would we?"

Henry saw Emma's grip tighten around her staff and began to wonder what that comment meant, "If you do not shut up then I swear-"

"You will what dearie? You are new to this magic. Trust me you will lose."Rumpelstiltskin said firmly, but then somehow a voice came to him from inside his mind, **she needs guidance. You are scolding her for her temper? What about you? You know she attacked your son out of anger; clearly there is still some left. In order for her to release the anger, you must fight yours as well. Look to your son and the one who holds your heart. ** Gold shook his head as he started to fight some of the dark power that started to corrupt his mind as he looked to were his son and true love were standing, watching their every move, "Bae…Belle…" He gasped out.

Belle and Neal looked at him in shock, "He is fighting it," Belle said in awe as she smiled at him in relief, "he is not entirely lost."

"No," Neal said releasing a breath, "He is not."

Henry looked to see the relief on his father's face as he noticed his Grandfather looking at them; however he was not so relieved. Whatever was happening was clearly not over yet as Emma responded, "I will not lose to you again."

Rumple turned back to Emma and smiled as he said, "Well what is it we are waiting for dearie? You seem to know what you are doing. Quit wasting everyone's time and just do it already! Prove that you are not weak and spineless like everyone thought you were."

"Wait, what is he doing?" David said as he flashed back to the Jolly Roger, "Why is he still provoking her?"

Hook, who had remained silent for a while lost in his thoughts responded, "I think he is doing the same thing he did on the ship. He may have slightly come back to his senses, however Emma is still struggling."

Emma was standing there ready to fight. She wanted to do this, she had to do this. He had mocked her, reminded her off all she had lost, he thought she was incapable of being anything…they all did; but hearing Phoenix let out a mournful cry softly in her ear those thoughts stopped in their tracks and she shook her head. This was not right. She was allowing the magic to control her…get the better of her, just like in Neverland; Pan calling her weak and preying on her vulnerabilities. Rumpelstiltskin was doing the same here…she had asked to be tested and so far she was failing. She heard Henry's voice coming to her: **you are good. You are the Savior. I love you mom**. No, she will not allow herself to fail, "No." Emma finally stated firmly.

"No?" Rumple asked as he crossed his arms, seeing something in his newest student. He watched as she stepped back. He could tell that she was starting to briefly come around, however something new came to him. It was the feeling of being in power. The idea that he had his full magic back; it was starting to come back to him as he saw her backing down from him.

He could feel some of his more human side coming to tell him to back off, however he crushed it. He wanted this. He wanted to fight her…she would pay for hurting his son. She would pay for over-powering him. No one over-powers the Dark One, no one defies the Dark One, "I will not give you-" Emma started to say, but he cut her off as the great eagle took to the sky and hovered over them, "Come on! It is my fault as you just pointed out back in my shop not too long ago! I made you lose everything! Go on do it! I know you want to just do it!"

Belle and Neal gasped as they started to see the Dark Power starting to take hold once more; "It's happening again," Neal said as he flashed back to when he was fourteen, watching the transformation taking hold of his father, "he is losing."

Belle nodded, "I know…we are losing him."

"We lose him, and then we lose Emma as well," Snow whispered as she gripped David's hand.

"That won't happen," Henry said before anyone could respond, "My mom is the Savior; she will always be on the side of good. She cannot turn evil." He looked to Regina as if pleading with her to agree with him.

Regina met Henry's gaze as she remembered her own dealing in magic. How she thought at first she could use it for good, but hearing that Gold had wanted to teach Emma the darker aspects of magic and mixing that with Emma's still deep hatred in her emotions, who knows what could end up happening. Not wanting to voice this out loud to her son, all she said was, "I hope so Henry."

Emma's back became straight and rigid as Phoenix took to the sky as well as she repeated once more, "I will not give you-"

"Give me what? Satisfaction? Come on! Attack me!" Rumpelstiltskin yelled and he made the first move by sending a dark energy ball at her which she dodged just in time as it hit the shop.

Emma finally snapped and let out a yell, "Phoenix! Burning Fire Blaze!"

"Aiden! Soaring Tornado Strike!"

Everyone watched in awe as the creatures flew at one another as Emma sent a powerful wave of magic toward Gold who dodged, "Phoenix Flame Sniper!"

Phoenix took aim at Aiden and he launched himself at the eagle like a fire arrow as Gold sent another dark energy ball toward Emma just as she sent a fire ball his way. The two forces collided causing both casters to be thrown backwards.

"Got to do better than that you **h**_ighness_!" Gold yelled as Aiden had dodged Phoenix's attack but he called out a counter attack, "Wing Smash!" Aiden took a sharp turn upward and then taking Phoenix by surprise he doubled back and collided with Phoenix causing them to crash into the ground, then Emma took Gold by surprise and sent a larger energy ball at him where it found the target causing Gold to be blasted into the cars.

"We got to stop this," Snow whispered as Henry was standing transfixed at the scene before him, "this is not right."

"No it isn't." David said, "But what can we do?" He asked looking at Regina.

"I do not know, Gold and Emma's magic is more powerful than mine. The more time he uses his magic like this, the more his Dark Power will consume him; as the same with Emma, because she is retaliating in anger."

Belle looked back and forth as Gold and Emma kept fighting each other. Gold sent a tidal wave of fire towards Emma, who countered with a wave of water that shot out of a nearby hydrant. The birds in the air were also in a heated battle as their masters fought. It was then that she remembered something, "Let me go out and stop this." Belle said suddenly.

"You want to do what?!" They asked looking at her.

"True love can break any curse," Belle said to them while looking at Regina longer, "I remember what you told me. True love can break any spell. I almost broke his curse last time. Perhaps I can do it again."

"No," David, Hook, and Neal said at the same time, "If something happened to you-" Neal started to say.

"Nothing is going to happen. Your father would never hurt me…just like," she turned to face Hook, "Emma would never hurt you." Neal did not want to admit it, but Belle had a point. He knew that he and Emma would never reconcile their love that they once had; however it still stung him all the same. He saw them interacting on the ship as they were coming home from the Enchanted Forest. He watched her as she had smiled and laughed with the pirate. As much as he knew they did not want to admit it: Emma and Hook were destined for each other.

Hook's breath caught in his throat as now everyone looked at him, "I do not-"

"Yes you do Hook, you know exactly what I am talking about." Belle said with a sly smile, "I see the way you two look at one another."

Hook shook his head as Neal said slowly, trying to get Killian off the spot a bit, "But Papa said that this is not a curse."

"Not a curse that we are used to, however there are many curses that are non-magic induced. Rather self-induced, and both your father and Emma have their own curses that need to be broken." Not seeing an agreement she looked at them and through her hands up, "Come on! Anyone else besides myself or Hook will just end up getting hurt, you know that! Emma is still mad at Bae," she motioned to Neal, "who knows what feelings she is hiding from you two," she motioned to Snow and David, "and well they both might not be thrilled with Regina," she motioned to the queen, "and I think we are in agreement that we are not sending Henry out there."

Snow shook her head reaching for Henry who was taking slow steps toward the shield's edge, "She is right," heads snapped toward her now, "what choice do we have?"

Regina turned her attention back to the street where the battle was taking place, "But they would not hurt me," Henry's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "why not send me? I want to help. I want to be the hero for once!"

"Because this is too dangerous, and in any event it might not be on purpose, but if something should happen to you: Emma and Gold might not forgive themselves;" Regina said looking at him then she turned back to the group and said in her usual brisk tone, "Ok are we in agreement? Send the pirate and…Belle out?"

They looked at each other and nodded firmly, "Ok then this is what we have to do…mind you I do not think I can hold them apart for long."

"What are you-?" Hook started to ask as he was cut off, "Just for once listen to me and do exactly as I say." Regina said firmly.

"And why should we listen to you?" David asked sharply and not so trusting.

Before Regina could respond Snow instead spoke up sharply to her husband, "Because she is our best shot right now, she is the one in control of this shield, besides Gold she knows more about magic than either of us, and she is the closest to a mother that I had in a long time, so I am putting my faith in her." Everyone's jaws dropped at the sharp comment as Snow said more softly this time, "It is time we started to fully put the past behind us and being a family; which means learning to put faith in one another."

David was in shock, but slowly recovered, "Your right," turning back to Regina he said, "I am sorry please continue. What would you have us do?"

Regina was still in slight shock as she swallowed at what Snow said. Shaking herself out of it she went over her plan and once she got confirmation that everyone understood, all she was doing was waiting for the right moment. It was then as she turned to Snow that the moment struck.

She sees that the road is beaten and torn, the cars are smoking and there is a small fire that in crackling in Gold's Pawnshop. The birds are back on their masters' shoulders and the four look battle worn, "I'd say we finish this? Wouldn't you agree dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin panted.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't." Emma nudged her shoulder as Phoenix flew into the air just as Gold did the same thing to Aiden. The birds are fighting once more and then Emma calls out, "Raging Inferno Blast!"

"Soaring Tornado Strike!"Gold called out.

The two majestic birds collided and the power of the strikes caused everyone to be momentarily blinded by a white light. It wasn't until the light dimmed that Regina saw Emma and Gold barely standing and the birds gone, "This is it. Once I drop this shield we move and move swiftly. Like I said I do not know how long I can keep them apart," Regina stated, "On the count of three…One," She raised her hands and concentrates on drawing the power of the shield into her. David, Neal, and Hook gripped their swords; although Hook had something else that he momentarily clutched that hung around his neck that Regina had summoned for them.

Snow readied her bow, as Belle gripped the pouch that she had asked Regina summon for her in replace of a weapon. Snow looked at her step-mother and a moment of understanding passed between them as Regina counted, "Two." Henry felt his father take his shoulder and he took a step back so that he was shielded behind Neal, David, and Snow.

Hook turned at saw the mournful look on Henry's face, "Don't worry lad," Henry looked at him as he said; "I will get your mother back."

"Promise?" Henry asked softly looking at him.

"I promise." Killian said softly as he winked. Henry smiled and nodded. Snow and David shared a look. Neal caught Killian's gaze and held his hand out. Hook looked at it and gave it a firm shake. Belle closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she mentally prepared herself for what was about to come.

Regina hesitated for a moment as she saw Emma and Gold straighten and readying their final attacks, "Chaos Lightening-" Emma started to say. "Raging Darkness-" Gold started to say as well.

"Three!" Regina dropped the shield around them and instead aimed it at Gold and Emma whose attacks faltered by being stunned at the surprise attack, but before any of them could move, they became momentarily frozen as the lingering dark purple smoke came in contact with them.

Henry watched as everyone around him became consumed in the smoke. What felt like eternity, it vaporized and his jaw dropped at the sight of the adults around him; David could not believe his eyes when he looked at Snow. She was in the same white gown she wore when he last saw her in their castle and her hair was the way it used to be which was long and wavy, "Snow?" he asked uncertain of what had just happened.

Snow looked at herself then at her husband. He was in his prince grab that he would always wear, "David?" He nodded and then she looked at Regina, "What happened?"

Regina was momentarily caught off guard as she felt fabric of the dress that she used to where and how she used to keep her long dark hair, "I have no idea, but-" She was caught off guard as she felt a sharp pain. Gasping and looking to her shield she saw Gold and Emma trying to break the wall she had created, "We are going to have to discuss that later." Turning to Belle, who was wearing a bright gold colored dress and seeing no change in Hook she said, "Go now!"

Before they moved they heard a voice of a boy, "How the hell am I supposed to fight and protect my son like this?!"

"Dad?!" Henry called out seeing his father in rags and looking like a teenager as he tried to pick up the much larger sword that was obviously meant for an adult and not for a kid. Their eyes locked and soon together they were both pushed back behind Snow and David, "Hey!" Baelfire yelled, "I can take care of myself."

"After you just complained about not knowing how to protect your son; yea not taking that chance," David said firmly. Before Neal could retort David turned to Hook and Belle, "Go now!"

Belle and Hook ran toward the scared battle area as Regina focused on keeping the shield in place, but as soon as it shattered she fell to her knees as the jolt of pain ran through her body, "Mom!" Henry yelled as he tried to push in front of Snow and David, but Neal kept a firm grasp on him, "Dad-"

"No," he said softly, "she will be ok."

David and Snow looked behind them and then saw a car that was overturned and Snow said, "You two go to that car, if things start to get ugly then get out of here. We will find you two when this is over," Snow said as her and David tried to help Regina up.

"I am not leaving," Henry said firmly as Neal started to pull Henry toward the car, "I want to-"

There was a loud crackling in the air and for a moment everyone froze. They could see that Hook and Belle had stopped as Emma and Gold started to summon a large energy ball and was about to take aim. Then before they could do anything they saw Belle and Hook start running again and they both yelled, "NO!"

Emma and Gold halted and the balls disappeared and Snow, David, Regina, Henry, and Neal paused. Neal looked at his son who had stopped fighting against him. He re-looked at the car and said, "Come on."

"But-"Henry started to argue, but he caught his father's eye and knew what was going to happen and what he wanted them to do. They nodded to Snow and David and ran quickly toward the car as Snow, David, and Regina walked a bit closer to where Gold and Emma were and standing between them was Belle and Hook.

Gold's eyes became unfocused as he looked at Belle, "Belle?"

Belle nodded, "Yes, it is me." She said as she remembered when she came into his pawnshop. He had the same confused and perplexed look then as he did now.

"Killian?" Emma's voice was also perplexed and confused as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Aye lass," He said allowing his heavy accent to wash over her, "it is me." He watched as she lowered her staff and he swallowed, unsure what he should be doing. He stole a look at her parents and out of the corner of his eye he saw Henry and Bae sneaking closer to the area until they were behind an overturned car that was closer to the shop. His eyes momentarily caught Henry's as he swallowed a lump in his throat as he said, "You have to come back to us. This is not who you are."

Belle nodded at Hook's words as she said to Rumple, "You are not a monster, you fought this once. You can fight it again."

"What do you know?" Rumpelstiltskin shook his head as he refused her words…much like he did the first time she tried to break his curse, "You have no idea who I am or what I am capable of dearie."

The words stung in Belle's heart as she heard Emma respond to Killian's words, "You have no idea who I am." Her words were harsh, "You have no idea as to what I want to do."

"Yes I do. I was in your place once, please love. Trust me, you have to come back…for your parents," he saw her eyes soften a bit, "your son, Henry," now he saw her stiffen slightly, "for me…please Emma you have a lot of people that care about you."

"Henry…" Emma muttered.

"Yes Henry." Killian said allowing himself to smile.

"He took Henry away from me," Emma said slowly as she realized something. She was in jail when Henry was taken and Regina had raised him since he was a baby…the pieces started coming together as that thought clouded her mind as she yelled, "He took Henry away from me!"

"Wait, no Emma!" Killian said as Emma started fighting to get around him.

Gold started to do the same with Belle, "She took my boy away from me! She is the reason he would not come home with me!" He yelled against her, "She tried to hurt him!" Baelfire winced at his father's tone. He knew he was the reason that his father became the Dark One originally, to protect him. He wanted to go to his father, but knew he had to stay hidden.

"No, Rumple, no she didn't." Belle said quickly, "No listen to me, Bae is safe. He is fine. She found him for you remember? She brought him back to you…just like you brought me back." She fumbled with the pouch and pulled out a small chipped teacup, which everyone's breaths stopped, "Now I am going to bring you back." Rumple eyed the object in her hand. Look on his father's face was soft and also tranquil, Bae noticed, in fact it was the first time he ever saw his father's face like that in a long time.

Emma and Killian were still struggling, "He took my son!" she yelled. Henry wanted to run over to his mother. To tell her that he was ok, that he was safe; but he couldn't. He did not want to make things worse for anyone and knew that he had to trust Killian to save her.

Snow and David winced at the pain in their daughter's voice, but they had to have faith in the pirate. Regina pulled away from Snow and David's support as she started to feel some of her strength returning to her. She remembered seeing the memory of how Emma lost Henry to the state…more like to Rumpelstiltskin, she corrected her thought. Quiet honestly if she was being honest with herself, she began to feel pity for the blonde.

"No he helped protect him!" Killian said quickly just like Belle had, "I know you hated to give him up, but you did it for his best chance. While yes it was the most terrible thing you had to do, he gave Henry a good home! Even you cannot deny that! He had love Emma; because of the-Rumpelstiltskin- he had Regina who gave him some type of love growing up. In that regards he kept him safe. Please Emma trust me!"

"Trust you?! Why the hell should I trust you?!" Emma yelled as she stopped struggling and glared at the man in front of her.

Killian saw her eyes flash red. He sighed and reached for the chain around his neck and pulled out…the compass, "Because lass, I promised your boy that I would bring you back to him…just like I promised you that I would get you back to your boy," he saw Emma's eyes become almost hypnotic as he dangled the compass in front of her. He allowed that to sink in before he added, "I always keep my promises lass, you know that."

"**Try something new, darling. It's called trust**," his voice comes to her as she stares at the golden compass. In her mind's eye she sees the beanstalk, then the castle, them getting the compass…and then her chaining him up. She sees the betrayal in his eyes and hears the hurt in his voice as the golden compass is dangling in front of her, "**Have I told you a lie? I brought you here. I risked my own safety to help you. The compass is in your hand. Why do this to me now?**"Begging…that was what it was. It was him begging to understand. He was the only one to be able to read her like an open book, the only that had any and all inclination at what her life had been like.

Then she sees the sheriff station. How he looked so concerned, for her. Again he was begging her to trust him, and suddenly like a fog, something she had said to him one time before came back to her in that moment, "**I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you. I'm sorry.**"

There it was…she couldn't allow herself to take that chance…why? All because of those damned foster families, those social workers, and above all else: because of Neal. Now, however, here he was…pleading for the umpteenth time for her to trust him. Looking into those deep blue eyes, she felt the pull that had led them to that night on the ship.

The smell of the rum and salt air, the look that they had shared, the understanding that they were both lost souls on the journey to find their happiness. Emma felt her breath hitch as he grabbed her hand and gently placed the compass in it. Slowly and deliberately he closed her hand so it was gripping the compass, however he did not let go, "Emma," his voice was careful and pleading, "please love…trust me." He looks into her hazel eyes, imploring her to allow him this one chance to prove to her that he would never hurt her.

Belle was slightly aware that Killian was getting through to Emma; however she was focused more on Rumpelstiltskin, who was still eyeing the cup in her hand. He then slowly reaches for it and she allows him to take it. Holding it up he looks at it and flashes back to the castle that she stayed at with him; he remembers how she was able to brighten up his life, how she had brought him hope, the smile that she would give him when she thought he wasn't looking. It was all there in this chipped cup. He looks at her again and says, "Why?"

"Why what?" Belle asked confused as he is still looking at the cup.

"How can you still have so much faith in me?" He asks slowly as he looks at the ground, not meeting her gaze.

She smiles and reaches out to lift his chin so he is looking at her, "Because I believe there is good in you. We have all seen it, even your son…he sees it," When he looks away from her she says again, "you are willing to do anything for him right?"

"Yes." He swallows as he toys with the cup in his hand, "I let him down once…I broke our deal…"

"Then why would consume yourself into darkness, if you were looking for redemption?" Belle asked. In that moment he looked at her like he has never looked at anyone before. He sees the hope in her eyes and watches as she takes his hand that is holding the cup.

Then as if it was planned, both Killian and Belle kissed their true love. A bright double magical pulse radiated through the town. Time started up once more and the bright purple smoke cleared the area as shop windows, the road, and the cars were magically fixed. There was no evidence of the battle between the Dark One and the Savior. Henry looked around and then caught sight of his father who was now back to his adult form, then he caught sight of his grandparents, his mother, and the Queen who also looked back to normal. He grinned wildly at his father who looked relieved as they rejoined the on lookers.

Belle pulled away from Gold, just as Killian pulled away from Emma. Both Gold and Emma were momentarily stunned and dazed, "Belle?" Gold asked as a bit dazed. Belle nodded eagerly as if imploring him to continue his question.

"Killian?" Emma asked in the same mannerism as Gold.

"Yes?" He asked looking at her with concern.

Emma looked around and caught eyes with Gold. Then at the same time, both her and Gold swayed a bit and collapsed into the curse breakers' arms, "Rumple?!" Belle yelled as Neal ran over to her to help support his father.

"Emma?!" Killian also yelled as Snow, David, and Henry also ran over.

Regina looked back toward the shop, which was back to its normal state as people started to flowed the street, wondering what the commotion was about, totally unaware of what had transpired just a few moments before, "I suggest we go somewhere more private."

David looked around as he began to notice the crowd forming, "Right. Let's go." And together they took Emma and Gold's unconscious bodies inside the shop.

**A/N: Sorry for the rather late update; but hopefully 22 pages makes up for it. School started back up and well, not going to give any excuses because I think that just about covers it. Anyway reviews are welcomed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Darkness Rising**

"I don't understand," Snow said as she paced between Emma and Gold's unconscious bodies.

Once they had entered the back part if the store, Killian had placed Emma on the couch while Neal and Belle had laid Gold on a bed that the Queen had summoned. Then Regina had used her magic to ensure that neither Emma nor Gold suffered any after effects from their heavy magic usage. After that was completed, Regina had then attempted to explain the type of magic that was used between the two powerful individuals.

Regina sighed, "This magic, that Gold and Emma did is complicated. In fact it was deemed as a myth in our world."

"A myth?" Henry asked looking at her from his spot next to Emma.

"Yes," Regina said as she nodded, "the only way I know of this is from my mother's story that she once told me when I was younger."

"What exactly was this tale?" Hook asked from his position against the wall.

Her eyes narrowed on the pirate, "I do not remember exactly. Just that there were once multiple kingdoms and there was a battle between some dark entity and the rulers of those kingdoms who created the powerful magic that had defeated the dark entity."

David shook his head, "That is not much to go by. However I do not care about that," before he could be reprimanded by Snow, he straightened and said, "what I want to know is why my daughter felt the need to go to Gold to learn magic, then why she felt the need to kill him."

Everyone was quiet at the prince's words as they looked at the people of discussion. As Belle fingered through Rumple's hair she said slowly, "Maybe we can find out."

"How? If they weren't planning on telling anything to us when they were conscious, what makes you think they will talk now?" Neal asked her with his eyebrow cocked and raised as he motioned to the bodies.

Belle smirked, "Easy, conjure a dream catcher and collect the memories."

"Brilliant idea!" Snow exclaimed, "Just like Gold did with Pongo." Belle nodded at Snow's words, apparently pleased that someone caught on to her reference.

"But that didn't exactly work remember?" David commented slowly.

Snow shook her head, "Yes it did David; Cora impersonated Regina that is who Pongo saw, besides neither Gold nor Emma is conscious to modify their memories." Turning to Regina who looked deep in thought, she asked, "Can you do it?"

Without taking her eyes off of the bodies, Regina said slowly, "I can yes..."

"But?"Neal asked sensing the hesitation.

"But I do not know what to expect." She looked at Snow and David, "Are you sure you want-"

"Yes, otherwise they won't tell us anything, you know that." David answered.

Henry moved towards Hook as Regina stood between Gold and Emma. She waved her hands and in a puff of purple smoke, a dream catcher appeared, "Do you want Gold's or-"

"Emma's." They all answered as Regina began to ask.

Regina nodded and just as the ends of the dream catcher touched her forehead there was a flash of white light and everyone covered their eyes as they felt the room spin around them. Once they opened their eyes, they looked around the area and saw they were standing by the sheriff station, "What happened?" Henry asked as he looked around.

"I do not know kid," Neal responded, but before he could continue Hook's voice came out of nowhere.

"No, not until you hear what I have to say," they watched in awe as Hook and Emma were talking in front of the station and looked to be in a heated argument.

"Oh bloody hell," Killian groaned as he watched himself, "not this again."

"Shush!"Everyone said to him as they approached to listen closely to the conversation.

"What you just described to me, that scenario? It sounds more like love. And since when had I ever pulled that damn trigger?" Everyone watched as Emma's eyes widened slightly as she tried to remain expressionless as Hook continued, "Now I have no idea what is going on, however whatever it is I will find out."

Seeing Emma recover they heard her say, "Good luck Captain."

"Good luck Swan." Then the scene blurred out leaving the group to stand in a void like setting glaring at the pirate in front of them.

"What the hell was that about?" David asked as he motioned around them, "What happened between you and Emma just now?"

Killian raised his hand and hook in defense, "Just like I told you in the diner mate, we were talking and your daughter started to be her pleasant stubborn self."

David growled and got ready to punch him when Snow closed her hand on his fist, "Stop it. Instead of fighting with Hook, we should be figuring out why we are in her memory instead of seeing it through the dream catcher." Seeing her husband shake his head, he freed himself from her grip as she turned her focus on the Queen, "Regina?"

Regina shook her head as well, "I have no idea; if I had to guess-"

"Wait you do not know?" Belle asked feeling a bit uneasy at being in the memories of someone she does not know that well.

Regina shook her head, "No I do not know. The only thing that makes sense is that Emma either wanted us to see this or the more plausible explanation is that her magic is beginning to work differently than mine."

"So then is it possible that we are going to see more memories like on the ship?" Henry asked quietly.

"I do not know," Regina said gently looking at him then giving Snow and David a look as she said again, "I do not know."

Before anyone could speak the darkness lifted and they saw that they were in the Pawnshop and Emma had just walked in, "Gold?" Emma called out as she entered.

"You are late dearie," Gold answered in a way of greeting her, "I am in the back. Just switch the sign to close would you?"

Emma sighed and did as she was told and they followed her into the back of the shop, "I know and I am sorry. Hook came and we got-"

"I do not care what you and the pirate did dearie. I do not like my time being wasted." Gold said with his back toward her, in a tone of an impatient teacher who was talking to a delinquent student.

Emma raised her hands in surrender, "Ok sheesh. I am here now so-"

"So we are going to begin. Sit." Gold commanded as he pointed to a chair still with his back toward her.

"Why is she listening to him?" Killian asked as Emma rolled her eyes and sat quietly in the chair.

"That is what I want to know," David said as Gold turned around to face Emma fully with a wand in her hand.

Snow knew something was not quite right as Gold eyed her daughter and apparently so did Emma because she asked, "A stick? We are going to be training with sticks?"

Gold giggled a bit and he limped a bit closer to her with the wand in his hand, "This dearie is not just a stick. It is a wand."

"A wand?" Emma laughed a bit as everyone else shared an uneasy look, "So what is the core of that one? Phoenix tail feather? Dragon heartstring? Oh wait I know; Unicorn hair right?"

"No, no dearie not even close," Gold sighed in an exasperated tone, "this is nothing like those books that woman wrote. Wands could only be used by fairy godmothers or some high ranking fairies."

"So then how do you have it?" Emma asked now a bit wary as to what is going to happen.

Gold smirked, "I obtained this particular wand from a fairy godmother who is now deceased but enough about that; it is time to begin your lesson my dear."

"Going to teach me how to use a wand?" Emma asked as she was about to get up, but then suddenly Gold waved his hand and Emma found her arms and legs suddenly being restrained, "What the hell Gold?!" Emma yelled as she tried to pull herself free.

"EMMA!" Everyone shouted as they watched the scene unfold.

Gold sighed as he got closer to her, "Please stop fighting, it will only get tighter. Oh and do not try and use magic, because you want to save your energy for what is about to come."

Emma stopped fighting and glared at her mentor, "Oh really? What is coming?"

"The invasion of your mind," before she could interrupt he plowed through, "you see dearie as I told you many times, your magic is linked to your emotions. The angrier you are the darker the magic. Happier you are the more lighter the magic is. In the case of Pan and the problems you are currently experiencing, you are swinging towards the darker aspects and that is going to easier for Pan to get a hold of you and we will be right back at square one, like on the ship."

"So what? You going to try to invade my mind?"

Hook frowned and said, "Wait did he just say that Pan is going to return?"

"That sounds like it." Regina said just as slowly as she was still trying to comprehend as to what was occurring.

Neal's face paled, "No, he cannot come here." His mind flashed to his time in Neverland that he long thought he buried.

Sensing his father's discomfort, Henry grasped his hand and said, "Mom defeated him. There is no way he can come back."

Snow and David did not know what to say to that as they watched Rumpelstiltskin played with the wand and talked to Emma. By the sounds of the conversation both Emma and Gold sounded as if Pan was indeed on the verge of returning. Belle looked confused as she watched Gold, to anyone else it looked like he was enjoying the blonde's slight discomfort, but to her it looked like he really believed that this was the best option for her, "So you see dearie if you can block me or fight me mentally, then you could fight Pan or anyone else that tries to invade your mind."

"Yea that is not happening. Before was a fluke, I never meant for you or anyone see my past." Emma growled out, "Now let me go!"

"Sorry dearie, but that is not happening. Now brace yourself;" Gold stood back and before anyone could say anything he waved the wand and a jet of bright light shot from it and everyone had to shield their eyes as the light suddenly exploded around them.

Once the light dimmed they found themselves in front of a brick building with a little girl sitting on the stoop with a suitcase next to her, "Mom." Henry gasped as he remembered seeing his mother in the very first memory.

Hook noticed the sign on the building, "Angel's Paradise." He read as they looked at the girl.

Neal's eyes widened as he approached the girl and he swallowed a lump in his throat. Before anyone could comment the door opened and a boy with sandy blonde hair walked out and just sat down next to her. Emma did not even look at him as she said, "I am not coming in. My mom and dad will be back. You'll see."

Everyone cautiously approached as the boy responded, "I am not here to convince you of anything kid. I was just merely going to suggest that you put a coat on since it is getting a bit chilly."

"I am fine." Emma said still not looking at him, although the slight shiver she gave suggested otherwise.

Belle looked at Neal, Henry, Snow, David, Regina, and Hook who was all giving the girl slight looks of pity. She wondered if she dare ask, when Hook said, "The people who she called parents gave her up. This must be the aftermath of that decision."

She looked back at the two kids on the step when the boy said, "Those shivers suggest otherwise kid." He leaned back and waited for Emma to comment, but he let out a chuckle when she did not move nor respond, "You kid are a stubborn one aren't you."

"Emma." Emma spoke up firmly now fixing her green eyes on him, "My name is Emma…not kid."

The boy smiled and said, "Well Emma, my name is Benjamin…but everyone calls me Ben." He held his hand out and Emma hesitantly shook it.

Once she let go she looked back at the road and said, "My mom and dad are coming back. It was just a mistake. They are coming back for me."

Snow and David held each other. No matter what has just transpired, they could see their little girl's heartbreaking at the sight of the hope that is still shining in her eyes. Belle looked at Neal who was hugging Henry and she joined in giving the smaller boy some sort of comfort. Regina recognized the same hope that had shown in Snow's eyes when she was younger and could not help but feel remorseful for the blonde as she watched the scene. Hook shook his head as Ben spoke after the moment of silence, "Look kid, I am-"

"No," Emma said firmly (or as about as firmly a three year old could sound), "they are coming back. I just have to have hope. Mommy always said that having hope is the most powerful thing anyone could have." When Emma tore her eyes away from the road, her eyes were shining brightly with unshed tears, "That believing in something like a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

Snow could vaguely recall the words that she had once explained to Emma when she first arrived in Storybrooke in search for Henry. Back then as Mary-Margret, she could not understand why Emma looked so guarded when it came to those words, or why even now believing in such things as a happy ending was something that was always a touchy subject, but watching everything became clearer, "Kid listen to me," Ben said firmly as he got up and sat in front of Emma, "how old do you think I am?"

Emma looked at him and said, "Well you are older than me."

"Yes I am," He said, "you are three right?"

"Yes, my birthday was last month." Emma said happily, "Mommy and Daddy gave me a picture book, see!" Emma reached into her suitcase and pulled out what Henry recognized as a fairytale book, "My favorite story is Snow White! Look!" Emma flipped the pages and showed him the story.

Ben smiled sadly just like Snow and David did as they watched as Emma show him all the pictures in the book. Regina watched at the pure innocence the blonde had possessed and Henry smiled when Emma looked up at the boy, "I can read parts of it! Mommy was teaching me how to read a bit."

"Really?" Ben asked looking both sad and amused.

"I am not that good yet," Emma paused and concentrated hard on the page where Snow White was dancing with one of the dwarves, "Hey Ben?"

"Yea?" He asked.

"Can you read this to me?" She asked handing him the book.

Ben took the book slowly out of her hands and flipped to the beginning of the story, and he started with, "Once Upon a Time…"

His voice trailed off as the on lookers watched the scene sadly. Hook could feel his heartbreaking as he watched Emma beginning to cry as the reality of what just happened to her set in as the younger boy read to her. Neal just held Belle and Henry tightly as they too began to get teary eyed. Snow and David just listened quietly, neither one of them expressing any sort of emotion. Regina just turned away from them, "This is not your fault," Hook said quietly, "not directly at least."

"I destroyed an innocent child's life." Regina muttered, "My step-granddaughter's life and you claim-"

"Look Rumpelstiltskin used all of us." Snow said slowly hearing the conversation and at her words Belle, Henry, and Neal looked at the pair, "I do not blame you Regina. We do not blame you." David nodded slowly at his wife's words.

Before anyone could say anything Ben's voice came to a halt just as he was reading the part when Snow bit into the apple as Emma asked, "They are not coming are they?"

There was a moment of silence as he said, "No, I am sorry. They are not coming back."

Emma nodded as she slipped the book out of his hands and placed it in her suitcase, "What about your mommy and daddy? Are they coming back for you?"

"Kid I am eight years old. I have been here for five years." He explained, "Come on, it is getting dark and Ms. Wilder wants to show you your bed."

He and Emma stood up and Ben grabbed her suitcase, but as he was walking up the steps he turned to see Emma still staring at the road. She then turned back to him and asked, "This is my home now?"

"For now," Ben said simply looking at her.

Emma paused and still looked at him, "Does that make you like my brother?"

"I can be." He said slowly as if unsure.

Emma bit her lip, "Will you ever leave me?"

Ben came back down the stairs and held his hand out towards her, "Never."

"Never ever?" Emma asked looking at his hand.

He smiled and just took her hand and led her into the house. Before anyone could comment there was a bright light that engulfed them and they were back in the Pawnshop.

Emma's face was sweaty and red as she was panting almost like a mile a minute. Gold was standing in the same spot not looking at all phased. When Emma looked up at him she gasped out, "Did you see everything I saw?" She was almost unsure whether she wanted to hear the answer.

Gold smirked with his lip curling, "What did happen to that book dearie? I am oh so interested to see how it ended."

"I got rid of it," Emma muttered with full hatred.

"Pity," Gold said casually not even feeling the least bit apologetic.

"That bastard," David and Hook growled out completely forgetting that Neal and Belle were in the room with them.

Neal shook his head, "Papa please-"

"Well, for a first attempt that was not as poor as it might have been," said Gold, raising his wand once more.

"No, he is not really going to try that again," Belle gasped out seeing Emma's eyes widening.

"You did manage to stop me eventually, though you wasted time and energy by fidgeting and shouting. You must remain focused. Repel me with your brain." Gold instructed getting ready once more.

"I'm trying," said Emma angrily as she tried to stand, but then remembered she was strapped down in the chair, "but you're not telling me how!"

"Manners, Ms. Swan," said Gold dangerously. "Now, I want you to close your eyes."

Snow and David were proud at the filthy look Emma sent him before doing as she was told. She did not like the idea of sitting there with her eyes shut while Gold faced her, carrying a wand, "Clear your mind," said Gold's cold voice. "Let go of all emotion…"

Neal scoffed, "After you've just made her angry, how do you expect Emma to clear her mind and let go of her emotions now?" He actually walked over to his father as he continued to instruct Emma on how to clear her mind, "Listen to me Papa! This is not the way to do this!"

"He cannot hear you," Regina said just as outraged, "This is a memory."

Neal let out a growl of frustration as Henry observed his mother who he could see was really tense and angry. Emma's anger at Gold continued to pound through her veins like venom. Let go of her anger? At the moment she could as easily detach her legs…

"You're not doing it, Ms. Swan…you will need more discipline than this… focus, now…" After a moment Gold's voice returned, "Let's go again…"

"Wait! She clearly is not ready!" Belle said as Emma's eyes flew open.

Snow, David, and Henry watched as Emma's breathing quickened, "No, please…" She begged.

Gold did not hear her as he started to count, "One - two - three-!" Once again he waved the wand and another light filled the room.

The on lookers saw flashes of people swimming before them. They could hear voices and laughter; they could also hear crying and screams of anger. They saw fights that Emma was in and they heard threats that the different families gave her for fighting and finally the images slowed as they saw Emma on the same steps of the orphanage with the woman, "Emma I am still going to have to punish you for fighting. This is the fourth time you were sent back for this. You cannot keep doing this. Those were nice-"

"Do not lie to me!" Emma yelled again as she stamped her foot, "I am sick of your lies! If they were 'good'" Emma made the air quotes with her fingers as she continued, "people, they would not have returned me like some cheap Christmas gift that you get at K-mart! Or like some hand-me down, rag tag, ugly, sweater from the nineteen seventies!" Emma was heading back inside and she reached the door before turning back to the woman, "Just proves my point: You can't trust anyone, but yourself in this world. There are no happy endings, they just don't exist!" With that she slammed the door leaving the older woman alone on the stoop.

"Oh my god," Belle said facing them, "Did that actually happen?"

"Yes," Snow said as David pulled her into a hug, "this family she was describing sent her back for defending herself."

"That is horrible." Belle responded.

"Wait you saw most of these already?" Neal asked as he was trying to remember what Henry told him after they got home.

Hook shook his head, "The ones we are seeing now are new to us, but we know the background story to this particular one and the one before that." Neal nodded as they were now inside the building as they followed Emma up the stairs and into a bed room where there was a tall older boy standing over a bag. He was shocked as Emma pummeled into him, "Ben!" She cried.

"Emma?!" He asked in shock as he looked down at her, "What are you doing here?"

She began to tell the whole tale as to what happened. Henry watched as the boy comforted her and he remembered that she was eleven, his age, when this happened. He could feel sympathy for his mother as the boy tried to calm her down, "Hey kid, it is ok." Ben said softly.

Emma sniffled, "It was not my fault. I told them to stop. Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" He asked back.

"Why is the world against me? What did I do to deserve this?" She asked pulling away from him and going over to the window.

Ben swallowed as the on lookers watched the scene, "You did nothing kid. I tried asking myself that same question for years and you know what?"

"What?"

"There is no answer, because you did nothing." He replied softly.

Emma turned and looked at him with a smile, until she noticed the suitcase on the bed, "Did you get adopted?" She asked motioning toward the bag.

Ben scratched the back of his head and then picked her up and sat her on his lap on the bed, "Do you know what toady is kid?"

Looking on the calendar on the far wall she could see a drawing of a birthday cake, and it clicked, "Yea it is your birthday!" She said happily.

He smiled softly, "Yup. I am sixteen."

"And I am eleven!" Emma said giving him a hug.

"Yes that you are kid," he coughed and began again; "do you know what happens at sixteen?"

"No, what?" she tilted her head to the side looking at him with curious eyes.

He paused and looked unsure on how to answer the question as he now slid Emma off of his lap and stood up, going over to the window, "Well at sixteen you are considered free."

"Oh he isn't…" Neal trailed off as he watched the boy in front of him.

"Wait what?" Henry asked as his mother asked, "Free?"

Snow and David looked at Neal then at the boy as comprehension dawned on them, "Yes free. You see Emmy…I am leaving."

"Leaving?!" Emma cried, "You can't leave!"

"Shush!" Ben said quickly as he ran to close the door, "Yes I am leaving. I have to go Em…I cannot stay here anymore. What are the odds of me getting 'adopted' at this age? No one wants a teenager…they want someone like you."

Emma bit her lip and Hook can tell that tears were starting to form in her eyes, but then as quick as it came it left and she smiled, "Well take me with you." Neal's heart began to break as he remembered the same look in her eyes when he told her about the watches.

"Emma I cannot take you with me." Ben said kneeling so his bright blue eyes were boring into her green ones, "The first rule is never let anything slow you down and kid, you will only slow me down."

"Please take me with you. If you do not belong here, then I do not belong here either. Please, I promise I will not slow you down." She was full out begging.

Regina watched as the boy looked torn until he bit his lip, "Fine. We leave tonight at eleven. Meet in the kitchen, by the backdoor."

Emma jumped up and down and gave him a hug, "I will get ready then."

The scene dimmed out, "That was too easy." David said slowly, "I do not remember her running away at eleven…"

"Well we did not see the whole memory," Snow said slowly, "maybe they ran away but got caught."

"No," Neal said shaking his head as everyone looked him, "she ran away at sixteen. She told me so herself."

"So then-" Henry was about to ask when the scene lightened up and they saw Emma sitting in the kitchen with her suitcase next to her and in the other hand was her blanket.

"I know this is wrong. Especially since I did not apologize to Ms. Wilder about what I said…but I left her a note," She allowed her face to be hidden in the blanket and then pulled away from it, "but somehow after thinking about it, perhaps my happy ending is out there…with Ben. Maybe we will find you."

Snow and David placed hands over their hearts as they watched their little girl, "Maybe we can find his too and then we can both be happy." Emma said to herself, "Yea! That would work. Our families could be happy together!"

"This is really sad." Belle said slowly as Neal placed a hand around her, "Why is Rumpelstiltskin doing this to her?"

"I do not know," he responded as he watched the little girl get up and turn her focus to the microwave.

"Where is he?" Emma asked as she paced the linoleum floor, "He said eleven and now it is eleven fifteen…" She sighed as she began to sneak out of the kitchen and crept up the stairs.

The onlookers followed until she reached the bedroom door, and quietly opened the door to find no one inside, but the window open and sheets tried around the edge of the bed which was pushed closer to the window, with the sheets hanging out the window. Emma ran over and looked outside to see no one there.

"Oh Emma," Snow whispered as she watched her daughter's face crumple in sheer disappointment and slight agony.

"That bastard," Killian growled out as he watched Emma reach for a small envelope that was lying on the pillow. With shaking hands she tore it open and began to read. There was a moment of silence before everyone jumped at the sound of her angry yell and she began throwing stuff around the room.

Suddenly there was a whole bunch of commotion in the once quiet house as different kids ran into the room to find Emma standing in the middle of the room with her arm stretched out and shards from the lamp scattered on the floor. Ms. Wilder pulled the kids apart and everyone shook uncomfortably as the woman ran through them to the blonde, "Emma what is the meaning of this?" she asked in disbelief, "Where is Benjamin?"

Emma glared at the woman and gave her the letter, "Gone. Just like everyone else in my life." With that final word she walked out of the room.

There was a much larger flash of light as the backroom of the Pawnshop and Rumpelstiltskin came into focus now. They turned to see Emma with tear marks on her cheeks and her eyes squinting. Rumpelstiltskin waved his hands and released her hands and they watched as she quickly buried her face into them.

After a few moments he said, "Alight enough dearie." Emma looked up and sent another glare his way, "You are not trying, and are making no effort. You are allowing me access to memories that are filled with pain and hate…in other words, your weaknesses."

"I - am - making - an - effort," she said through clenched teeth and Henry could swear he saw the vein in her head throb as he looked into her red puffy eyes.

"I told you to empty yourself of emotion!" Gold yelled.

"Yeah? Well, I'm finding that hard at the moment," Emma snarled as she looked down at her feet, "Release my feet now."

"No I will not," He waved his hands once more and bounded her hands back up, "If this is what you call effort, then you will find yourself easy prey for the dark forces that is bound to come!" said Gold savagely. "Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily - weak people, in other words - they stand no chance against the darkness."

"Well, you're not exactly doing a great job hiding your emotions yourself," said David angrily at the Pawnbroker's attitude toward his daughter.

"Well at least he is not beating around the bush," Regina stated as heads snapped toward her, "whatever they are talking about and how whatever is about to come, he is definitely preparing her for it."

"But there are lines," Snow said, "lines that he should not be crossing right now."

Regina looked at her and nodded, "Yes that is true as well I suppose."

Henry watched as his mother's eyes turned defiant, "I am not weak," she said in a low voice, fury now pumping through her so that she thought she might attack Gold in a moment.

"Then prove it! Master yourself!" Spat Gold, "Control your anger, and discipline your mind! We shall try again! Get ready…" He raised his wand.

"That would be good advice if he didn't sound so angry," remarked Henry as he shook his head. No one could comment back because there was a flash of light and they were once again pulled into another set of memories.

They watched as Emma transformed from the eleven year old girl who still had a twinge of hope, to an adolescent who was fighting against the world. They watched as she started to hang out with the wrong crowed and started to get into all kinds of fights and all kinds of trouble. Then it slowed down to what looked like to be a back of a school. They saw that Emma had dark eye shadow around her eyes and bright red lipstick; she was wearing a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket along with tight skinny jeans with a tear in at the knee, and high heeled boots, "Here Swan, want one?" The guy that was with her was slightly older and he was holding out a cigarette.

"What?!" Snow demanded as she watched her daughter smile and take the offending object as another girl held out the lighter, "She cannot be any older than fourteen DAVID!"

David did not know how to comfort his wife as he watched his daughter laugh and flirt shamelessly, "Thanks again Harley." Emma said as she took a drag.

"Hey not a problem kid," The older boy said as he paced around her.

Emma glared, "I am fourteen. Not a kid." She spat out the word.

Everyone smiled and a girl said, "Well you are really a baby compared to us."

"You are all like sixteen and seventeen Cindy," Emma pointed out, "but anyway thank you for-"

"Don't mention it," Harley said slowly, "although to be with us there is one thing you need to do…" He held his hand out and one of the other guys placed a bat in his hand.

Emma snuffed out the cigarette with the heel of her boot, "What is that for?"

"It is for this…" He placed an arm around Emma's shoulder and led her over to a motorcycle, "Turner's bike. He obviously takes really good care of it. Not a scratch on it…just look how it shines." Emma smiled as everyone nodded in agreement, "It really is a real thing of beauty, shame what is about to happen to it."

Everyone laughed in agreement as Emma laughed along and then paused, "What is about to happen to it?"

"You are my friend." He said as he handed her the bat, "Some advice? Don't hit a homerun. Just make contact."

Emma swallowed and walked to the front as another boy said, "Go for the headlights. Good noise, broken glass, a real crowd pleaser."

Emma took a deep breath, "No Emma, do not do it." Snow muttered.

"Swan…" Hook said as he watched her pull the bat back.

"No mom," Henry muttered as she swung the bat, but she missed on purpose.

"Can I take a few practice swings first?" She asked slowly with a small smile.

Harley looked less than impressed, "Come on Swan now is the moment to prove yourself; see if you are really one of us." Emma eyed the bike in front of her as Harley continued talking, "Think about how everyone treated you. Like you are worthless; how much of a nobody you are…especially the way he called you out earlier. Just one little swing…is all it takes." Leaning in to her ear he whispered, "Just one little swing and you will have the respect you want…you deserve."

Emma's glare hardened and she took the swing and just as the bat was making contact with the headlights of the bike the scene slowed and suddenly it fast forwarded to Emma being taken away to the principal's office, back to the orphanage, to her and Ms. Wilder arguing, ending with her office trashed and Emma storming out, and then finally it was dark out and Emma was walking in the direction of the orphanage.

Just as she was snuffing out the cigarette she had an ambulance whizzed right by her and stopped in front of it. Everyone watched as they saw her face pale drastically and she picked up the pace and ran just in time to see a woman being wheeled out in a stretcher, "No…" Emma breathed, "No!"

One of the men that was there held on to her as she started to fight him off, "NO!" Emma yelled again. Then the scene flashed forward and they were at a funeral and then they watched as Emma ran off and now watched as she was running through a wooded area until she made it to a bridge. They were still in the memory as Gold's voice filtered to her, "Ah so that is what happened…"

"No…" They heard Emma's voice.

"Yes dearie I see now…you have death on your hands…"

No one spoke as they watched the teenage Emma start to stand on the rail of the bridge as the cars were speeding passed below, "All it would have taken just one little jump then dearie…" Gold's voice came to her.

"No…that is not me…it was not my fault."

"You gave her a heart-attack, it was your fault."

"No!" They heard Emma yell and then all of a sudden there was a flash just as they saw and heard sirens in the distance and they were back in the backroom with Emma out of her bindings and instead on her hands and knees. She was panting and tears were rolling down her face. Snow and David, both acting on instinct, ran over to her along with Henry to try and offer some type of comfort. Hook, Belle, and Neal were glaring at Gold who looked impassive. Regina on the other hand tried knew there was something more to this than just that memory.

"No?" Gold asked looking down at her while leaning on his cane, "No what?"

"It was not my fault." Emma gulped out while trying to breathe, "It was not my fault." She repeated.

"Oh of course dearie, just like it was not your fault that you got Graham killed?"

Emma looked up sharply and everyone inhaled a moment with the exception of Neal and Belle who looked confused, "That was not my fault either!" Emma yelled as she struggled to stand.

"Sorry mate," Hook said looking at Neal, "the crocodile is getting skinned for this."

Neal looked at Hook then back at his father. Belle did not even say a word as Gold raised his wand, "Then prove it. Let's have a look as to what happened that night then dearie."

There was a flash and they were in the cemetery, although it was not as clear and sharp as the others had been, "What is happening? Why is it blurry?" Henry asked speaking for the first time in a while.

"She is trying to fight it, Gold's invasion." Regina said slowly not looking at him. Everything that night is going to be revealed and she did not want to see anyone's reactions to it. Snow looked over at her and noticed her step-mother's change in behavior.

They watched as Emma and Graham enter the crypt. There's a sarcophagus in the center with several urns on shelves lining the walls, "It's got to be in here. Somewhere." Graham said as he searched the crypt.

"What is he looking for?" Neal asked not comprehending any of this.

"His heart." Henry muttered, "He started to remember after he kissed mom…"

Neal looked sharply at his son, "Emma?" Henry nodded sadly instead of speaking, knowing that the curse would have or possibly could have broken sooner. Killian saw how sad Henry looked and draped an arm over the boy's shoulder.

"There's got to be a hidden door. A lever." Graham said as everyone remained quiet as he started to get desperate. He opens up one of the urns, "Something."

They see Emma searching, but then slowly giving up as she looks helplessly to him, "Graham. Hey. Graham, there's nothing in here."

"There has to be. If there isn't, then-"

Emma starts to pull him away from the urns and said, "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

Just then they see Regina coming up to the crypt, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

As Emma and Graham exit the crypt, Emma counters, "What are you doing here?"

The Regina that is with the group winces as she feels the looks she is getting, as her past self answers, "Bringing flowers to my father's grave like I do every Wednesday."

Graham, seeing the glare on the Mayor tries to ease the tension, "Don't blame her. It's my fault. I wanted to look in there."

Regina looks at him in surprise, "Really? Why? What were you looking for?"

David watches the exchange as he sees Emma trying to stay out of it. It was clear to him the man who had saved not only himself and his wife, but now his daughter, was indeed a good man. He wished that he was able to meet up with him more, perhaps tried and return the favor to save the Huntsman from the Queen. Snow saw David's discomfort and tried to reassure him like he had been doing to her. Belle was confused until it dawned on her, "I know him…I remember him."

"Really how?" Neal asked, "I thought you were-"

"I was," Belle said knowing where the question was headed, "but when I was in the Queen's dungeon, he would bring me extra food or water sometimes."

Regina looked away as Graham had said to her past self, "It has nothing to do with her. You know, I've realized that I don't feel anything, Regina. And I know now it's not me – it's you."

"So, you're leaving me for her?"

"I'm leaving you for me." He responded firmly.

"Graham, you're not thinking straight." She should have known it was useless, trying to argue with him like this. From the start she knew that the curse was weakening. She internally cursed herself for her pasted actions…

"Actually, for the first time, I am. I'd rather have nothing than settle for less. Nothing? Is better than what we have. I need to feel something, Regina, and the only way to do that is to give myself a chance." Graham said. Hook kept a close eye on Emma as she stood awkwardly to the side. He could read her like a book, and he seemed to guess that she was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable with the situation.

"Graham-" Regina started to say.

"I'm sorry. It's over."

Regina now turned her attention to Emma, "I don't know what I ever did to you, Miss Swan, to deserve this. To have you keep coming after everything I hold dear."

"Oh no you did not just say that to her!" Snow said momentarily forgetting that this was in the past as she looked at her step-mother, "It is not her fault!"

"I told you – it's not her." Graham tried to say.

Everyone now glared at Regina when she said, "None of this happened until she got here."

Hook saw Emma step closer to the duo looking thoroughly fed up, "I'm sorry. Did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn't with me, but with you?"

Regina winced, knowing what is about to come next as she heard herself say, "Excuse me?"

"Henry came and found me. Graham kissed me. Both were miserable. Maybe, Madam Mayor, you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you?" Emma finished and then after a moment Regina punched Emma in the face, who then falls into Graham.

"Regina!" Everyone shouted. Regina winced and does not meet anyone's gaze…but she feels some hold her hand and sees that the owner is Henry who gave her a look of pity.

They turn their focus back to the scene as Emma recovers from the attack and punches Regina back in the face. Emma then grabs Regina and pushes her against the side of the crypt. Which internally David, Neal, and Hook are cheering for Emma as Graham also gets up and tries to split them up, "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Graham pulls Emma away from Regina. Emma gives Regina a one over look and says, "Not worth it." And they watch as Emma starts to leave, walking away from Graham and Regina as the scene suddenly dims and they are in the Pawnshop. No one had time to comment on anything when Gold spoke, "Well not your fault hmmm…" Emma was leaning on the chair as he continued, "Well that seemed to prove otherwise."

"Shut up," Emma said as her eyes were darkening into a dull red color, "Shut up."

"Well now here is that rather charming temper. You might want to control it dearie," He raised his wand, but just as he was about to wave it Emma summoned a shield and the light bounced off of it and on the onlookers were in the Enchanted Forest.

No one spoke as flashes appeared before them. They were of Rumpelstiltskin and a woman, "Milah," Hook said just as Neal gasped, "Mother." Belle gripped Neal's hand seeing him tense up.

Rumpel sounded thrilled as he said, "Milah… My weaving days are behind us. I've been called to the front."

He unrolls the piece of paper and holds it in front of Milah and she reads it out loud, "Rumplestiltskin. You have been drafted into the King's army'." She pauses as she gasps out, "The Ogres War."

Rumpelstiltskin looks pleased as he says, "I report for training in the morning."

"No. Rumpel, I've heard stories. The front – it's a brutal place." She says trying to sway his mind.

"Oh, Milah… I-I know, I know. I… I can't say that I… I won't be frightened. But…but this is the chance I've been waiting for…all my life. You know, I've lived under the shadow of my father's actions for too long now." He says imploring her to understand.

"Just because your father was a coward, it doesn't mean you are."

Rumpelstiltskin approaches her as he says, "Oh, I know that. As do you. But to the world? Fighting in this war finally gives me the chance to prove that to everyone else."

Milah nods to him and says, "Go. Be brave. Fight honourably."

"Oh, God, I love you." He says bringing her close to him. Belle feels a twinge of pity and jealously as she watches this. She steals a look at Hook who is wearing an expressionless mask as he watches the scene. Then turning her gaze she looks at Neal, who is also expressionless as he watches. Then before anyone could speak the scene switches violently.

They on the front and they see Rumpelstiltskin draws closer to a crate, when a child-like voice calls out to him, "Rumpelstiltskin."

Confused, they watch as he pulls back the tarp. Inside the cage, there is a young girl with her eyes sewn shut, "You're a child." He gasps out seeing her.

She points to a nearby bucket of water, "Please. I haven't had a sip in days."

"How do you know my name?" He asks as he ignores her pleas for water.

"I'm a seer. I see all." The girl responds. Henry lets out a shiver as he hears the tone of her voice. He senses something in the air…some tension as he looks at the adults, who are not liking the conversation one bit.

"He shouldn't have responded to her," David said, "this is not going to be well."

"I agree for once," Regina said as she watched the girl hold up her hands, revealing eyes on the palms.

Rumpelstiltskin backed away from her as he said, "No, no, no. That's… That's not possible. You must have overheard someone speak."

Seer's voice became firm and clearer as she said, "Rumpelstiltskin, the son of a coward. Raised by spinsters. Scared of ending up just like his father," lowering her hands she asked, "did I overhear that? I told you. I see all, even what has yet to pass."

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, "You mean the future? You can see the future?"

"Indeed I can… Including yours."

As Neal watched he felt a sense of forbidding happening, "No Papa, get away from her." He pleaded uselessly as the Seer and his father talked. He looked away and tried to block out the rest of the conversation until he heard his father ask, "I'm to be a father?"

His head turned sharply as the Seer responded, "Your wife will bear you a son, but your actions on the battlefield tomorrow will leave him fatherless."

Rumpelstiltskin looked aghast, "I'm going to die? No, no, no. You… Y-you must tell me how I can stop that happening."

"You can't." The Seer said simply.

"Then I'm done helping you." He said as he grabs the water from her hand.

"For now. Someday, you'll help me again." The Seer said knowingly.

They watched as Rumpelstilskin began to pace violently, "I'll bet Milah isn't even pregnant. You just said that so I would give you water, and now you're trying to trick me into deserting."

Seer raised her hands and said, "You shall see. Tomorrow, when you see the army ride cows into battle, you will know I speak the truth."

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed, "Cows? And who's going to man the catapults? Milk maids? I have had enough with your fiendish lies."

Seer didn't even look phased, "There is no escaping it. You will have a son, and your actions will leave him fatherless." Spooked, Rumpelstiltskin quickly pulls the tarp back over the cage and the scene changes.

Neal watches horrified as the flashes occur faster this time. He watches as his mother falls into a depression after his father returns home, he watches as she abandons them. Then he sees his father on the Jolly Roger with Hook, begging him to release his mother. More flashes come as they watch a castle burning and Rumpelstiltskin stealing the dagger. They watch as he becomes the Dark One…and then it slows. They are in a hut and Neal's face pales drastically as he hears himself say, "Papa… If I find a way for you to get rid of the power… A way that doesn't kill you or hurt me… Would you do it?"

Snow sees Neal stiffen and gently places a hand on his shoulder as they hear Rumpelstiltskin say, "It's not possible."

Baelfire is instant and Henry watches as his younger father pummel through, "If it was, would you do it? Don't you miss how it was?"

They all watch as Rumpelstiltskin frowns towards his son and asks concerned, "Are you really that unhappy, Bae? I can conjure anything you desire. Name it. What do you want?"

"I want my father." Neal says at the same time his past-self responds just as desperately. Hook starts to feel pity towards the boy, after all that is all **she** ever talked about. Making Bae happy, having a family…clearly the crocodile wanted the same thing.

Rumpelstiltskin kneels down so he is at eye level with his son who is sitting in the chair and says earnestly, "All I want is your happiness, Bae. If you find a way, I'll do it."

Neal shook his head, "Good." Lies, he thought, it was all a big huge lie. Everyone watches as Baelfire extends his hand and they shake on it, "The deal is struck." Baelfire says satisfied.

"Struck." Rumpel replies.

The scene starts to dissolve and they are in the woods with Baelfire and Rumpel. They see that Bae is holding a bean in his hand as Rumpelstiltskin asks, "Where are we going, boy? What kind of world is this we're going to? What kind of world is without magic?"

Baelfire responds, "A better one."

"It used to be," Neal says countering himself bitterly. Everyone gives him a concerned look as Regina puts the pieces together.

Just then a swirling green vortex forms in the ground when Bae tosses the bean, "My gods, boy! It's like a tornado!"

Neal closes his eyes, trying to desperately close out the memory surrounding him, "We have to go through it!"

Snow and Belle place a hand over their mouths as they watch father and say go back and forth until suddenly, Baelfire gets pulled down towards the vortex and Rumpelstiltskin hangs on to him, "Papa! We have to go through! What are you doing? Papa! It won't stay open long! Let go!"

"I can't! I can't!"

"Papa, please!" Henry looks at his father who is shaking. Whether in sadness or in anger he does not know. But then something changes within the memory and the scene splits. They gasp as on one side they are watching Rumple's memory and then on the other it is Emma and Neal over another swirling green vortex, "She is projecting the same type of memory…" Regina said slowly before anyone could comment.

"NEAL!" Emma yells holding on tightly to him.

"EMMA!" He yells.

"No Dad," Henry says as he watches his mother trying to fight to hold on to them. Upon hearing his son's plea, Neal opens his eyes and sees what is happening. He places a hand on Henry's shoulder as a way of comfort.

"You coward! You promised! Don't break our deal!" Baelfire yells to his father.

"I have to!" Rumpel says panicking.

They turn back to Emma as she yells, "I am not letting go of you!"

"You have to! It'll take both of us!" He yells back.

"Neal you are shot! You will no matter what world you land in!" Emma yells over the roar of the vortex.

"I know, but Henry needs you Emma. He cannot lose both of us," Neal watches himself say, "Don't let him grow up the way we did."

"Papa!" They turn just as Rumpelstiltskin can no longer hang on, and Baelfire gets sucked into the vortex. The vortex disappears, leaving only a hole in the ground behind.

Then they look back at Emma's memory and they see Neal letting go of Emma's hand and him getting pulled into the vortex, "NEAL!" Emma yells as the vortex disappears leaving only a hole. Her memory fades out as they watch her fall toward the ground.

Rumpelstiltskin, after getting over the shock of what just happened starts to yell, "Bae? Bae! No, no, no, no, no. No, no, Bae. I'm sorry, Bae!" He starts to dig into the dirt, "I want to come with you! I want to come with you, Bae! I want to come with you! Bae! Bae! Bae!"

Then more flashes start to come and they watch as he starts working to create the dark curse. They see him training Cora, obtaining the wand, deceiving Ella, meeting Snow and David, helping Regina. Then as they are being pulled out of the memory they hear his voice, "The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon, you'll all be in a prison. Just like me, only worse. Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped. Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. While the Queen celebrates, victorious at last. No more happy endings."

Snow and David's face pales, as they hear her ask, "What can we do?" The scene in his dungeon comes into focus as the imp responds, "We can't do anything."

Snow White asks as the present Snow bows her head, "Who can?"

"That little thing, growing inside your belly." Rumpelstiltskin gestures to Snow White's pregnant belly. The prince slashes his hand away with a sword.

"Next time, I cut it off." He threatens. David grips Snow's hand and also bows his head…all of this, he shakes it, just to get his son back and go to this cursed land.

Rumpelstiltskin shakes his head, "Tsk tsk. The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you and a final battle will begin."

Prince Charming sneers at the imp and says, "We heard enough. We're leaving." They watch as the duo start to head for the dungeon's exit.

Rumpelstiltskin starts to become angry as he thrashs against the cage, "Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal! I need her name! I want her name!"

Prince Charming turns and looks at him, "Her? It's a boy."

Rumpelstiltskin shakes his head again, "Missy… Missy… You know I'm right. Tell me, what's her name?"

Snow White turns and says slowly, "Emma. Her name is Emma."

Rumpelstiltskin looks gleeful as he purred, "Emma…"

Then it too dissolves as another scene in the same dungeon appears and the Evil Queen speaks, "That curse you gave me – it's not working."

Belle looks sharply at the Queen that is with them as he responds, "Oh so worried. So, so worried. Like Snow and her lovely new husband."

"What?" She deadpanned.

"They paid me a visit, as well. They were very anxious…about you and the curse." He states offhandedly.

Snow and David looked at the Queen, "You couldn't get the curse to work originally?" David asks.

"No," Regina said her voice expressionless, "no I could not."

"Why not?" Hook asks, but Regina did not answer.

Henry looks at his adoptive mother, knowing what she ended up doing in order for the curse to be enacted, "He did all of this…just to get to me?" Neal asks still not getting over the fact that this was his father's doing. Of course he knew that the man would do anything, but to this extent…no wonder Emma ended up being so mad.

"You need to sacrifice a heart." Rumpelstiltskin responded.

Evil Queen scoffed, "I sacrificed my prized steed."

Rumpelstiltskin was suddenly furious, "A horse? This is the curse to end all curses. You think a horse is going to do? Great power requires great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something far more precious."

"Tell me what will suffice." Regina winced at her tone that she used…looking back on everything, she shook her head…how did she ever allow her mother to corrupt her this badly?

Rumpelstiltskin tsked at her, "The heart of the thing you love most."

Evil Queen glared at the imp, "What I love most died because of Snow White." The present Snow winced.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled at this as he responded, "Ooh. Is there no one else you truly love? This curse isn't going to be easy. Vengeance never is, dearie. You have to ask yourself the simple question. How far are you willing to go?"

"As far as it takes."

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged as he said, "Then please don't waste everyone's time and just do it. You know what you love. Now go kill it."

"ENOUGH!" They heard a thunderous voice and then they were pulled out of the memory and landed harshly back in the Pawnshop where Rumpelstiltskin and Emma were both on their knees. Emma was panting and Rumpelstiltskin was looking furious, "That dearie is quiet enough."

"Not even close!" Emma yelled struggling to stand, "You lied to me you filthy bastard!"

"Are we seriously back to this again?" he asked as he reached for his cane but Emma was quicker and waved her hand allowing the cane to come to her so he was still struggling to stand, "Give me my cane dearie." He demanded.

"No! You-" Emma lost all words as she turned and swung the cane at the nearest object which was a vase. Their mouths dropped as they watched her turn back to Gold, "You said you did not use me. Just took advantage as to what I was…the almighty true love."

"And you are. And yes I did," Gold said as he found his footing, "But I fail to see-"

"You destroyed everything! You knew I would make that deal with you by helping Ashley with that baby! You knew or saw what happened once I gave Henry up! You knew that I would never want anyone to go through what I went through!" Emma yelled and then she turned back around and swung the cane into the wooden cabinet.

Gold did not say anything as Emma started going off again, "You took advantage of Regina's pain and who the hell knows, you played Cora as well! You knew what she had gone through and would not want that to happen to her daughter! And my mother and father," Snow and David winced harshly at this, "All of this because you knew that they would have the toughest of lives and that their true love would be more powerful than anyone else's love in that damn realm!"

"It is true, yes." Gold said not even bothering to deny it.

Emma threw the cane down at his feet and he reached down to pick it up, "So you needed everything exactly in the right alignment to create the curse. You played fate."

Gold did not look at her as he admitted, "I played fate, destiny, I played the past, present, and I set up the future."

Emma was silent until she said, "Then tell me," He now looked at her, "Did you see this coming?"

Before he could ask Emma waved her hand and sent him flying into the other room as there was shattering of glass flying all around them, "Emma you need to regain-"

"Do not tell me what I do and do not need to do." Emma growled out, "I am so sick of being a damn fucking puppet! Now face me Dark One!"

"You do not want to play this game." Gold said struggling to stand.

Emma waved her hand once more and then everything went black as the on lookers felt a pull in their stomachs. They were all panting as they looked around. They were inside the newly fixed backroom of the shop and Emma and Gold were still unconscious. They all just gave each other a look as they tried to digest as to what had just happened. Regina noticed the dream catcher on the ground and bent over to pick it up, but it turned to ash in her hand, "It wasn't supposed to do that right?" Neal asked motioning to the pile trying to break the silence.

"No," she said, "it wasn't." They all gave each other a wary look as they just stared at the pile of ash on the ground.


End file.
